La Descendencia Uchiha
by Lopebi
Summary: si su madre le ofreció sus sentimientos y los acepto, aunque la sociedad lo vea como una depravación lo llevara acabo restaurara su clan
1. Chapter 1

**La Descendencia Uchiha**

**ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic contiene incesto y descripciones explicitas sexuales si eres muy delicado con lo que lees te recomendamos ver otro fic**

Capítulo 1:** Pesadilla incorrecta**

Durante años los clanes senju y uchiha batallaron por el poder, cansados de tantas muertes de sus seres queridos por las guerras el clan senju decidió dar tregua con él clan uchiha ambas partes aceptaron y con eso inicio una revolución mundial donde los clanes ya no tenían que ser nómadas si no que se asentaron en aldeas y eran administradas por el sistema de gobierno kague como ejemplo de esto estaba la aldea de la hoja en el país del fuego.

Los años pasaron y la aldea de la hoja prosperaba y se hacía más fuerte políticamente y económicamente, hasta que sucedió un incidente el zorro de las nueve colas ataco la aldea y sus principales sospechosos del complot fueron los Uchiha como medida de prevención los aislaron alas afuera de la aldea en un barrio exclusivo para el clan esto provoco que los uchiha intentaran dar un golpe de estado.

En un lugar sombrío - sabes cuál es tu misión, recuerda que las raíces son las bases del árbol y el árbol es nuestra aldea y es necesario evitar conflictos-el hombre que hablaba tomo una espada y se la entregó al ninja que tenía enfrente – que no quede ninguno vivo a excepción de tu querido hermano- el hombre se dio la vuelta y desapareció en las sombras.

Itachi Uchiha era considerado un genio en su clan junto con su mejor amigo shisui uchiha eso fue notado por danzo y fue reclutado personalmente por él. Itachi nunca se imaginó llegar hasta este punto, tener que matar a su familia sus primos sus tíos a todos por completos.

Itachi llego al barrio uchiha y comenzó con su masacre

Si la muerte hubiera tenido una sombra alguien igual a ella sin duda seria itachi

Itachi por fin llego a su casa abrió su cuarto y vio a sus padres postrados-itachi solo quiero que sepas que estamos orgullosos de ti tu madre y yo entendemos la situación, nuestro clan siempre será maldito por nuestro poder y sé que lo único que quieres es evitar la guerra- itachi saco su espada y en un rápido movimiento atravesó a su padre- itachi saco su espada y se disponía a ejecutar a su madre pudo escuchar claramente el sollozo de su madre.

-itachi- hablo su madre mientras lo veía suplicante- protege a tú hermaa….- su madre se asustó como nunca, lo que menos quería era lo que estaba sucediendo el pequeño sasuke había entrado al cuarto y ella no quería que viera la escena

-hermano que ha pasado- corrió sasuke a socorrer a su padre-hermano ve y trae ayuda- le decía sasuke a itachi pero todo lo contrario ocurrió itachi atravesó a su madre, con horror sasuke se alejó de su hermano – QUE ES ESTO, ¡!COMO PUDISTES!- con lágrimas en los ojos se levantó de inmediato y trato de atacar a su hermano, pero en ese momento itachi activo su mangekyo y metió a sasuke en un tsukyomi desmayándolo de inmediato

En ese momento apareció danzo de éntrelas sombras-si no te importa tomare unos sharingans –sin decir nada itachi partió de la aldea para convertirse en un ninja renegado- haaaaaaa –se escuchó un quejido danzo miro hacia donde provenía el sonido y se llevó la sorpresa de que la madre de itachi estaba aún viva y no era nada bueno que alguien sobreviviera , danzo saco una kunai para dar el golpe de gracia pero justamente cuando la iba traspasar , una mano lo detuvo- no la mates sasuke la necesitara-danzo respondió molesto-este no era el plan ella ahora sabe que sabíamos de esto- la luz dela una le dio en la cara al sujeto que lo detuvo-tranquilo induciremos a los dos en un coma para que olviden esto-dicho esto el tercer hokague ordeno algunos de sus anbus tomar a la mujer y enviarla para inducirla al coma junto con su hijo.

Han pasado dos años desde que ocurrió el incidente de los uchiha ahora solo tres uchihas existían mikoto uchiha, sasuke uchiha e itachi uchiha o eso pensaban la mayoría de los aldeanos, hace 2 días que mikoto había despertado del coma inducido y la dieron de alta la mujer no recordaba que danzo y el tercero habían hablado mientras ella había sido mortalmente herida por su hijo mayor,pero si recordaba lo que hiso su hijo y la casi exterminación de su clan, la mujer fue visitar a su hijo ya que él también había despertado

Sasuke había despertado después de dos años se miró los brazos y sus manos y estaba todo bien no recordaba que le paso se sentó en la camilla y se miró en el cristal de cuarto de su habitación y vio que ya no era igual dos años habían pasado de golpe comenzó recordar todo lo que había pasado rápidamente se puso la manos en la cabeza y comenzó a llorar recordando lo que le había hecho a sus padres para su sorpresa alguien entro al cuarto. Una mujer de pelo negro ojos azabaches que portaba una blusa con el emblema uchiha entro

-mama- dijo sasuke aliviado pensando que su mama había muerto, sasuke intento levantarse pero de inmediato se calló al suelo, su madre rápidamente lo recogió-mama dime que esto es una pesadilla –le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar lo que había pasado, la madre abrazo a sasuke con fuerza-cariño los dos vamos a superar esto – dijo la madre con mucha tristeza – tu madre está contigo no estarás solo(autor: esto va ayudar un poco a sasuke a no ser tan amargado y arrogante XD)

Sasuke durmió por ese día en el hospital ya que hasta mañana le darían de alta

Y así sasuke fue dado de alta pero por 2 meses tuvo que ir al hospital por que estuvo 2 años encama y se le había entumecido sus piernas. Después de su rehabilitación sasuke por fin regresaría a la academia que había dejado a mitad de curso a causa del incidente, sasuke ya tenía 12 años eso significaba que muy pronto se graduaría como genin pero dado a que falto por 2 años le harían un examen especial donde contendría todo lo que vieron sus demás compañeros en esos años

Sasuke dormía plácidamente pero le quedaba una hora para poder alistarse y reingresar a la academia pero estaba tan cómodo que se quedaría 15 minutos más, "que almohada más suave" pensó sasuke extrañado sasuke palpo lo que pensaba era su almohada y era muy suave y ! REDONDO! Se levantó de inmediato y se halló que estaba durmiendo encima de los pechos de su madre, saber a qué hora de la noche por moverse tanto a cabo en sima de los pecho de su mama ,sasuke intento quitarse de encima con mucho cuidado ya que su madre no se había dado cuenta pero justo en ese momento se despertó de golpe- sasuke que haces –pregunto su madre con un leve sonrojo en su cara ya que sasuke no había quitado su mano del pecho de su madre , sasuke rápidamente retiro su mano y se sonrojo mucho – sabes qué hora es – intento a cambiar de tema sasuke- creo que iré a tomar un baño para irme ala academia – salió de la cama de su madre y corrió al bañarse , mikoto extrañada se tocó el pecho - tan irresistible están- dijo para ella misma.

**Flash back**

Sasuke y su madre ya se habían rehabilitado, el hokague hablo con los dos y les explico que ya no podrían regresar al barrio uchiha a causa de que era una escena del crimen .si no que le entrego las llaves de una casa para que vivieran hay iniciando desde cero la madre e hijo se instalaron ese día en la casa. La casa era cómoda y acogedora y tenía una buena vista de la aldea en fin llego la noche y era la hora de dormir- mama ya es tarde iré dormir- le dijo sasuke a su madre- que pases buena noche- y con esto se despidió de su madre sasuke se acomodó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir

Itachi apareció en su cuarto y de inmediato sasuke se sobresaltó- que haces aquí itachi- a sasuke le temblaban las manos y su corazón latía a mil por hora- vine a acabar lo que no pude terminar – dijo itachi –comenzare con nuestra madre- no itachi no la mates es nuestra madre- le recalco sasuke. Itachi desapareció y se escuchó como su madre gritaba.

Sobresaltado sasuke se despertó, había si do una pesadilla pero en ese momento su mama grito asustada desde su cuarto, sasuke se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió al cuarto de su, madre. Sasuke encendió la luz del cuarto y se halló con su mama alterada y asustada- ¿estás bien mama? ¿Te paso algo?- sasuke se acercó a su madre y la abrazo- no es nada solo fue una pesadilla- respondió mikoto , - la pesadilla era con itachi verdad- pregunto sasuke- porque acabo de tener una y era con el- mikoto acaricio la cabeza de sasuke- tranquilo, itachi jamás vendrá aquí- sasuke se separó de su mama- que bien que fue solo una pesadilla – dijo sasuke – porque no quiero volver a pasar la muerte de los que quiero- sasuke se disponía a salir del cuarto de su madre

-sasuke cariño-llamo su mama – te importaría dormir conmigo -dijo mikoto- la verdad me siento muy sola en este cuarto- sasuke se detuvo y se quedó pensándolo, sin decir nada levanto las cobijas de la cama de su mama y se metió a dormir eso si mantuvo un poco de distancia en la cama con ella porque era algo incómodo estar muy cerca de ELLA

**Fin del flash back**

Sasuke ya había salido de su casa tratando de evitar a su madre por lo que había sucedido hace rato en la cama de ella, listo para ir a la academia sasuke caminaba por las calles de konoha y mientras lo hacía escuchaba como murmuraba la gente

Escuchaste ese es el hijo de la uchiha sobreviviente el hermano mayor mato casi todo el clan solo ese chico y su madre sobrevivieron-dijo unas de las personas que murmuraban- enserio –respondió otro-pobre – decía otro con lastima

Sasuke por su parte ignoraba a esas personas. Pronto llego a la academia y entro a su salón cuando entro todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-sakura mira sasuke regreso –dijo ino que estaba sentada a la par de la peli rosa

-sasuke!- dijo sorprendida sakura . Nadie en el aula hablaba alto si no que murmuraban sasuke no le dio importancia y busco un asiento y tomo su lugar. La lección continuo normal a excepción de ciertas chicas que estaban ansiosas por bombardear con preguntas a sasuke, la campana sonó y todos salieron del aula sakura e ino pensaron que sasuke había salido pero para sus malas suertes sé que do en el aula pensando .Sasuke "maldito itachi como pudo matar a nuestro padre incluso intentastes matar nuestra madre esto no te lo voy perdonar justamente hoy reingrese a la academia y me esforzare solo para matarte y restaurar el clan" una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro sus deseos de venganza eran fervientes e intensos.

Alguien entro al salón interrumpiendo su maquinacion

- jojo con que as regresado sasuke baka- dijo un rubio de ojos azules que se dirigía hacia donde estaba sentado sasuke- durante tu ausencia he mejorado un montón ahora te puedo patear el trasero- naruto acerco el rostro al de sasuke en forma de reto

Sasuke se levantó – vamos a ver cuánto ha aumentado- se acercó más sasuke- cuanto aumentado tu incompetencia dobe.

Que as dicho! Repíteloooo!- dijo naruto muy molesto y enojado

Shikamaru iba saludar a sasuke después de dos años no lo había visto y le iba preguntar el porqué de su ausencia. Pero accidentalmente empujo a naruto que estaba justamente al frente de sasuke y esto provoco que naruto acercara excesivamente el rostro con sasuke provocando (Autor: gente no pienso escribir eso la verdad es muy desagradable pero lo ocupaba para que el fic tuviera sentido)

Sakura he ino justamente habían entrado al salón cuando miraron la catastrófica escena las dos quedaron sin poder hablar aten lo que veían y se desmayaron de la impresión saliéndoles de la boca un espíritu estilo anime

La clase había terminado la verdad fue un pésimo día para sasuke desde la mañana había dormido encima de su mama y para mejorar las cosas lo había hallado tocándole los senos y ahora en la academia le habían robado su primer beso su día¿ no podía mejorar?, pues parecía que no, sasuke llego a su casa y comenzó a buscar las llaves en su mochila pero escucho un extraño ruido volvió a mirar por donde había escuchado el ruido pero no vio nada sospechoso seguro fue su imaginación pensó sasuke

-estúpida casi nos descubre – dijo sakura a ino

-queee solo le quería tomar una foto para mi cuarto –dijo la rubia-shhhhh nos va escuchar as menos ruido- dijo sakura tapándole la boca a ino- además recuerda que vinimos solo para ver donde vivía sasuke-ino tomo las manos de sakura y con ojos de inmensa alegría le dijo- sabes que es lo mejor ahora podremos espiarlo ya que no vive en el barrio uchiha y ningún guardia anbu nos impedirá venir

-haaaaaaaaaaa- gritaron las dos de alegría ante la idea- espera cerda recuerda que sasuke es mio- dijo sakura con aura amenazante – como si a sasuke le gustaría chocar con una frente de marquesina cada vez que te fuera a besar jajajaja- se burló ino

-quieres pelear verdad- dijo sakura ya muy furiosa.

Sasuke ya había entrado a su casa se fijó en la cocina y su madre estaba hay asique silenciosamente paso hacia su cuarto para evitar hablar con ella rápidamente entro a su cuarto sasuke tomo su mochila y la puso sobre su escritorio se quitó sus sandalias ninja y se acostó en su cama descansar porque la verdad estaba fatigado por su día de tan mala suerte

-Chik chilk- alguien abrió la puerta del cuarto" no puede ser" pensó sasuke la persona que más estaba evitando había entrado.

-sasuke hijo estas bien- pregunto mikoto preocupada- si mama estoy solo un poco cansado- respondió sasuke mientras se ponía las manos en los ojos-es que no se pasaste directo a tu cuarto y pensé que algo te pasaba- dijo su madre mientras tomaba asiento en la cama de su hijo, rápidamente sasuke se dio la vuelta en la cama para darle la espalda a su madre-heee no, no me pasa nada todo está bien- dijo sonrojado mientras recordaba lo que paso en la mañana- y dime como te fue hoy en la academia- pregunto su mama – la verdad no quiero hablar de eso mama- sasuke tomo las cobijas y se cubrió con ellas-anda sasuke dime – le intento quitar la cobija, cosa que sasuke impidió- dime lo que te paso o si no, no me voy de aquí-sasuke ya vencido por la amenaza se levantó de la cama y se sentó a la par de su madre- está bien te contare pero no te rías, pues…- sasuke relato loque le había pasado con naruto y lo mal que lo había pasado por causa de eso.

-anda sasuke solo fue un beso- dijo su madre con risa contenida- que solo fue un besó! Fue mi primer beso y lo peor es que fue con un chico, además ¿a ti te gustaría que una mujer te robara accidentalmente tu primer beso?- comento sasuke notablemente molesto- está bien hijo tienes razón, pero dime ¿como te hubiera gustado tu primer beso?-pregunto su madre con interés- pues-sasuke se sonrojo- no se con una persona especial- respondió rápidamente- ya veo –dijo su mama pensativa.

-sabes te puedo ayudar a reescribir tu primer beso- dijo juguetonamente la madre de sasuke .Mikoto estaba apunto hacer algo que cambiaría para siempre su vida.

-enserio – respondió sasuke emocionado- que debo hacer, la verdad no quiero que mi primer beso sea como es-sasuke estaba interesado por saber cómo se hace eso.

-pues primero debes cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos por nada del mundo si no pierde el efecto- dijo mikoto, y sasuke obedeció y los cerro seguido de esto mikoto poso una mano sobre la de su hijo y la apretó delicadamente con la otra mano libre tomo el rostro de su hijo, sasuke no sabía lo que se avecinaba ,pensaba que era parte del ritual o técnica que sabía su madre, mikoto acerco su rostro al de su hijo y tomo el labio inferior de sasuke con sus propios labios obligándolo abrir su boca, rápidamente ingreso su lengua a la cavidad de su hijo y lo beso intensamente,-mmmm- gimio sasuke estaba sorprendido esa sensación en su boca era increíble pero sentía que no era correcto, la lengua de su madre rozaba la de él, rápidamente sasuke tomo el ritmo de su madre sorprendiéndola, en primera instancia mikoto quería solo jugar con su hijo pero ahora no pensaba igual, sasuke tomo los hombros de su madre y la separo de él.

-¿que fue eso mama?-sasuke se llevó la mano a la boca para limpiarse un poco de saliva que le quedo en los labios.

- hijo- dijo mikoto nerviosa y muy sonrojada casi a punto de llorar por lo que había hecho- no era mi intención besarte yo solo- sasuke la interrumpió.

- la verdad nunca nadie me había besado así y menos de esa manera, pero no te sientas mal porque la verdad – sasuke aparto la cara sonrojado-me gusto y mucho y creo que este es mi primer beso con una mujer.

Mikoto con lágrimas en los ojos vio a su a hijo con vergüenza y salió rápido del cuarto y se dirigió al de ella, se postro en la cama y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente por el grave pecado que había hecho. Sasuke se sintió algo conmovido por su madre y comprendía que nunca le habían dado el amor que ella necesitaba como mujer ya que su padre se había casado con ella solo por compromiso y como no tenía a nadie más que a su hijo se dejó llevar por su necesidad de sentirse correspondida y amada. Sasuke se sentía responsable de brindarle eso que necesitaba aunque no era la obligación de él .pero ese beso que le dio su madre con anterioridad provoco que un sentimiento prohibido naciera hacia su madre. Sasuke salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al de su madre y abrió la puerta con cuidado se acercó lentamente a ella y se arrodillo junto a ella, poso su mano en el hombro de ella y con la otra mano la hiso volverlo a ver, su madre tenía los ojos húmedos, sasuke tiernamente tomo el rostro de su madre para acariciar su mejilla con la otra mano acomodo el cabello de ella detrás de sus orejas, a pesar de vivir juntos tanto tiempo nunca había visto sus ojos tan hermosos como ahora, como era posible que un rostro tan hermoso estuviera triste.

-mama no te sientas mal por lo que insistes-dijo el azabache mientras acariciaba con sus dedos los labios de su madre- toda persona necesita ser amada y correspondida y tú lo buscastes en mi lo pude sentir cuando me besaste- sasuke seco las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su madre- y quiero llenarte de ese amor que necesitas y no me importa que sea incorrecto esto que as despertado en mí, porque quiero verte feliz conmigo.

Mikoto estaba conmovida su propio hijo la quería amar de la manera que le está prohibida pero a ella no le interesaba que fuera prohibido ella solo quería ser amada y feliz aunque desafiara a las leyes de la moral.

-hijo –dijo la uchiha mientras lo miraba profundamente- ámame como tu mujer.

**Bueno esto fue todo por este capítulo estaré actualizando cada domingo espero sus reviews y críticas.**

**Les saluda LOPEBI**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Decendencia Uchiha**

**ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic contiene incesto y descripciones explicitas sexuales si eres muy delicado con lo que lees te recomiendo ver un fic apto para tu agrado,**

Capítulo 2: **La Muerte Matinal**

Sasuke apenas estaba experimentando los cambios de la pubertad y no se explicaba que era eso que ardía fuertemente dentro de su ser, era una sensación nueva, una sensación que hacía que su mente no tuviera control sobre sí mismo, lo peor de todo es que quien provocaba ese deseo era su madre, pero eso era lo que le daba de especial a ese sentimiento.

-hijo- dijo en tono de súplica a sasuke- ámame como si fuera tu mujer.

Sasuke tomo las manos de su mama y la hiso sentarse en la cama, la tomo del mentón y la beso delicadamente en los labios, mikoto podía sentir lo puro de ese beso, el amor con que lo hacía, sasuke rodeo el cuello de su madre con los brazos y comenzó a desatar el nudo del delantal que traía y se lo quito, ahora mikoto tomo a sasuke y lo beso profundamente llevándoselo hacia atrás provocando que sasuke le cayera encima, sasuke sintió los senos de su mama en su pecho y eso lo sonrojo en gran manera, mikoto enredo sus dedos en los cabellos negros de su hijo y profundizo el beso metiendo su lengua en la boca de sasuke.

-mama- dijo sasuke interrumpiendo el beso- esta es mi primera vez y….-bajo la mirada avergonzado- y no sé qué hacer.

-sasuke- llamo la atención su mama-tranquilo cariño- la uchiha acaricio tiernamente el rostro de sasuke, acto seguido y para sorpresa de sasuke ,se levantó y volcó a sasuke, ahora la uchiha estaba encima de sasuke- yo te guiare- mikoto llevo las manos a su cabello y desato la coleta que tenía y sacudió su cabello sensualmente, sasuke miraba maravillado a su mama ,se veía hermosa con el cabello suelto, mikoto se acomodó ahorcajadas encima de su hijo y con una mirada seductora llevo sus manos al primer botón de su blusa y comenzó a desabrochar poco a poco cada botón, sasuke se éxito al saber el resultado de lo que hacía su mama.

Las pupilas de sasuke comenzaron a llenarse de sangre y con ello despertó por primera vez el sharingan con una aspa sasuke comenzó a ver el chakra de su mama, no sabiendo lo que pasaba llevo sus manos a los ojos y se los restregó volviendo su visión a la normalidad. sasuke se sobresaltó por lo que veía, su madre semidesnuda con ese sostén negro de encaje que no hacía más que desear tocar y probarlos.

Mikoto se reprendía mentalmente por lo que estaba haciendo, podía ver cómo había excitando a su hijo y eso la excitaba también. mikoto se inclinó para tomar de nuevo los labios de su hijo, sasuke comenzó acariciar el cuerpo de su madre mientras ella lo besaba, primero su espalada su cintura y finalmente sus deseados senos,-mmmmm- gimió mikoto al sentir la mano de su hijo en sus senos.

-quítame el sostén –dijo mikoto mientras guiaba las manos de sasuke al broche del sostén.

Sasuke nervioso obedeció y desabrocho el sostén liberando los pechos de su madre, sasuke quedo sorprendido, como hacia su mama para ocultar esos pechos que ahora se veían tan grandes, mikoto sentía un poco de pena por estar desnuda en esa parte, sasuke nunca había tenido una imagen tan erótica como la que tenía ahora, sus pupilas nuevamente se volvieron a llenar de sangre y de la aspa de su sharingan salió otra, su visión se distorsiono podía ver atreves de las paredes, pensando que estaba alucinando por las fuertes emociones que estaba sintiendo sacudió su cabeza y nuevamente volvió a la normalidad su visión.

Mikoto per vertidamente acerco sus pechos a la cara de sasuke cosa que él no des aprovecho y comenzó a lamer el rosado pezón de su madre-haaaa- gimió mikoto mientras su espalda se arqueaba por el escalofrió que recorría en su cuerpo. Mikoto empezó sentir mojada su braga por la excitación que sentía, sasuke tomo el otro pecho de su madre y lo saboreo, mikoto comenzó a suspirar entrecortado, saciado de los pechos de su madre sasuke tomo de nuevo los labios de su mama con intensidad y empezó a bajar el cierre de la falda de la uchiha, una vez abierto el cierre deslizo la falda para solo dejarla en su bikini de color negro que cubría esa parte secreta de su madre. mikoto comenzó a besar el cuello de su hijo y debes en cuando lo lamia provocando que sasuke gimiera.

-sasuke cariño- dijo mokoto mientras acercaba su rostro para mirarlo cara a cara- ¿me amas como tu mujer?-mikoto esperaba la respuesta de su hijo.

-por supuesto que te amo mama, no creas que por mi edad no pienso lo que digo – sasuke acerco sus labios a los de su madre- no te preocupes mama – dijo el uchiha mientras rosaba los labios de su madre con los suyos- no existe mujer como tú para mí, ¿Por qué? Te preguntaras pues Porque tú me distes la vida- sasuke beso a su madre tiernamente, mikoto estaba conmovida con las palabras de su hijo y no pudo evitar soltar unas discretas lágrimas. Sasuke comenzó a deslizar su mano en el cuerpo de su madre primero en su cuello, después en sus pechos los cuales acaricio, para después terminar en su vientre, sasuke sintió el borde del bikini de su madre y comenzó a sentir ansiedad por internar sus manos bajo de esa delgada tela, sasuke miro sonrojado a su madre, sutilmente interno su mano en la prenda íntima de su mama y toco directamente su vagina-haaaaaaaaaaaa- soltó un gemido muy fuerte la uchiha, sasuke abrumado iba sacar su mano- mama te hice daño- pregunto preocupado.

-no hijo, continua -dijo mikoto mientras se volvía acostar en la cama.

Sasuke empezó a explorar la zona como haciendo un reconocimiento, mikoto con cada toque que le hacia su hijo se estremecía, continuo palpando la zona hasta que hallo algo interesante, una protuberancia muy pequeña y suave que comenzó a refregar- haaaaa , haaaa sasuke hazlo rápido- ordeno la uchiha con descaro , sasuke obedeció y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos en su madre, mikoto se aferró a las sabanas que habían en su cama- sasuke, me corrooo, me corrooo- gemia la uchiha mientras sentía un pronto orgasmo

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaa- soltó un fuerte gemido mikoto , corriéndose en la mano de su hijo mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de placer, sasuke sintió su mano mojada por un líquido tibio y curioso llevo sus dedos dónde provenía el líquido pero antes de internar sus dedos la mano de su madre lo detuvo- no ,sasuke- la uchiha saco la mano de su hijo del bikini- primero lámete los dedos -ordeno la uchiha a su hijo, mikoto miraba excitada y expectante como su hijo se lamia los dedos mojados por sus flujos.

-bien, ahora si continua- ordeno la uchiha, mikoto beso apasionada mente a su hijo mientras él dirigía su mano ala húmeda vagina de su madre, interno primero un dedo y después otro.

-sasuke muévelos, muévelos hijo- decía mikoto mientras sentía los dedos de su hijo torturándola, sasuke movió su dedos primero lentamente después tomo confianza y comenzó aumentar los toques que ejercía- haaa haaaa haaaa ya casi – mikoto estaba sonrojada y sudada y sentía que pronto se iba a venir- sasuke sasuke saukeeeeeeeee- mikoto abrazo fuerte a su hijo mientras se corría en la mano de su hijo por segunda vez.

Sasuke se separó de su mama y comenzó a retirar el bikini que traía pero lo hizo despacio disfrutando del momento, mikoto cerró los ojos ya que sentía mucha vergüenza pero se dejó hacer, sasuke retiro completamente la prenda y vio completamente la desnudes de su madre, sasuke comenzó a sentir que algo despertaba en su entrepiernas, la imagen de su madre desnuda no era más que la mera tentación enfrente pidiendo ser tomada.

Nuevamente las pupilas de sasuke empezaron a llenarse de sangre y de la segunda aspa que le había salido y salió otra, el uchiha justamente en la mejor parte empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, llevo sus manos a la cabeza tratando de mitigar el dolor, mikoto se preocupo.

-¿te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto mikoto , mikoto observo bien a su hijo y miro sus ojos-sasuke tus ojos , as despertado tu sharingan- dijo la uchiha sorprendida.

Sasuke empezó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas y se desmayó. Mikoto tomo a su hijo y lo acostó en su pecho y se dispuso a dormir aunque un poco decepcionada ya que quería seguir con su encuentro incestuoso, mikoto sabía que no era para alarmarse el desmayo de sasuke y el despertar el sharingan ya que todo uchiha despertaba su sharingan por fuertes emociones como amor, odio o excitación, sin duda su joven hijo estaba madurando.

La noche era fría y abrumadoramente silenciosa ya que la sombra dela muerte se asomaba nuevamente en la aldea.

-oye nos toca rondar en el sector 4B- dijo un ninja mientras rondaban con su compañero en los alrededores de konoha- apúrate que solo nos queda esta y terminamos-. Los dos ninja se dispusieron a rondar dicho sector.- oye después de esto porque no vamos a las aguas termales, abrieron unas en las orillas del rio de konoha- dijo uno de uno los ninjas- jeje si por supuesto- dijo su compañero emocionado- además seguro llegaran chicas a relajarse- dijo el otro mientras se le asomaba un una gota de sangre en la nariz- oye en que estás pensando.

- a mí también me gustaría visitar esas aguas termales- dijo una voz burlona- a mi samehada le gustaría una limpieza. Los dos ninja se pusieron alertas ante la voz desconocida que escucharon-quien anda hay muéstrate- amenazo el shinobi

- oigan tranquilos no estaban hablando de las aguas termales? – dijo la voz desconocida-o estaban hablando sobre espiar chicas en las aguas termales? - el hombre salió de donde se ocultaba.

-capa negra con nubes rojas, eres, eres un miembro de akatsuki- dijo el ninja mientras sacaba una kunai- corre y ve reportar lo que pasa – dijo el ninja a su compañero, este se dispuso a correr a toda velocidad pero mientras lo hacía unas llamas negras cubrieron su cuerpo – haaa haaaa quema quema- gritaba el shinobi mientras se revolcaba en el suelo a causa del dolor que le causaban las llamas. El otro ninja trato de huir pero el miembro de akatsuki saco una espada cubierta por unos vendajes e intercepto al ninja- a donde crees que vas, no creo que mi samehada le agrade quedarse sin comer- el akatsuki alzo su espada y de una estocada partió al ninja de la hoja.

- no era necesario derramar sangre kisame- se escuchó otra voz.

-jeje pues quería hallar una excusa para ir a esas aguas termales y darle un buen baño a mi espada-dijo kisame mientras guardaba su espada. De entre las sombras aparecieron unos ojos con un sharingan extraño.

-no hay que dejar evidencia itachi senpai- dijo kisame mientras miraba el cuerpo desangrado del shinobi.

-amaterasu-dijo itachi mientras se tapaba un ojo y de la nada llamas negras cubrieron el cadaver del shinobi consumiéndolo poco a poco- vámonos tenemos una tarea que cumplir- kisame e itachi se encaminaron hacia la aldea en busca de su objetivo.

-espera kisame- dijo itachi, itachi activo su sahringan y miro a su alrededor- como lo suponía, konoha está rodeada de un caparazón que alerta toda entrada de chakra humano, eso significa que cada vez que alguien entra tiene que reportarse en la entrada de konoha para permitirle el paso.

Kisame saco un pergamino- aremos esto itachi senpai, pasare a estado líquido así mi chakra no lo detectaran una vez al otro lado dela barrera te invocare así podremos pasar desapercibidos.

-suena bien, comencemos – dijo itachi.

El sol iluminaba con todo su esplendor a konoha y con eso iniciaba otro día de rutina para las personas de la aldea.

-sasuke- dijo mikoto desde la cocina- hijo levántate se te va ser tarde para ir a la academia mira que hoy es el examen final.

Sasuke se removió en la cama y de inmediato se levantó, fue a su cuarto y tomo una toalla para ducharse pero justo cuando iba entrar al baño le llegaron de golpe los recuerdos dela noche anterior- soy estúpido-dijo sasuke mientras se ponía la mano en la frente- como me puedo desmayar justo antes de- sasuke se sonrojo y decidió no seguir pensando en eso.

Sasuke ya se había alistado y se dirigía a la sala alistar su mochila.

-sasuke ven a la mesa, ya está listo el desayuno- dijo mikoto mientras alistaba la mesa.

- heee mama –sasuke se volvió para hablar de frente a su mama pero quedo anonado ante lo hermosa que se veía , su delantal ajustado que denotaba su figura, su falda color vino que hacia juego con sus piernas blancas y un peinado que la hacía ver sensualmente atractiva. Sasuke se percató que su mama lo había atrapado viéndola fijamente- no podre desayunar contigo mama- dijo rápidamente mientras se volteaba sonrojado para seguir alistando su mochila.

- anda hijo ven comer – dijo mikoto mientras de sorpresa para sasuke su madre lo estaba abrazando por detrás efusivamente- mira que lo hice para ti- le susurro en el oído, sasuke sintió un escalofrió cuando sintió el aliento de su mama en su oído.

-está bien desayunare rápido ya que no puedo llegar tarde- dijo mientras se ponía de frente a su mama para darle una sonrisa.

Sasuke desayuno tranquilamente con su mama, debes en cuando sasuke volvía a ver su madre intensamente y esta se sonrojaba.

-bueno termine- dijo sasuke mientras ponía su traste en el lavandero, sasuke tomo su mochila y se disponía a salir.

-no te despedirás de mi- dijo la uchiha, sasuke se volvió-jaja cierto se me olvidaba, hasta luego , mama- dijo sasuke mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida- me refería a un beso- dijo mikoto seria- porque siento que me estas evitando sasuke- mikoto se paró al frente de sasuke- hay mama que dices eso no es cierto- dijo sasuke nervioso- dime que te pasa no hablaste en todo el desayuno, que es que te incomoda tu mama , tu mujer- eso último que dijo su madre lo tomo por sorpresa- no, no es eso es solo que- sasuke aparto su mirada- es solo que ayer mientras sucedió lo de anoche me desmaye y no pude complacerte como debía y eso- mikoto puso un dedo en los labios de sasuke-no sasuke no pienses eso, lo de ayer estuvo maravilloso- mikoto tomo de la nuca a sasuke y lo beso profundamente invadiendo con su lengua la boca de sasuke , asi estuvieron por un minuto disfrutando el uno del otro de sus labios- bueno ahora si me voy- dijo agitado sasuke mientras se volteaba para salir de su casa- sasuke espera-dijo su mama, sasuke se volteo para ver que sucedía- tienes un poco de mi labial en tus labios- dijo mikoto con risa contenida mientras con sus dedos limpiaba los labios de sasuke.

Kisame y itachi habían logrado burlar la barrera de detectora de chakra y para no llamar a atención decidieron entra a un restaurante a tomar él te.

-tienes una idea de donde puede estar ese sujeto- pregunto kisame- sabes que él es muy cauteloso no daremos con su paradero tan fácilmente-

Itachi guardo silencio y tomo un sorbo de su te- por el momento hallar el paradero de ese sujeto es lo menos importante- itachi se puso de pie- no sé si lo has notado kisame pero tenemos admiradores anbu tras nosotros.

-qué tal si nos separamos- propuso kisame- la verdad quiero ir a esas aguas termales del rio de konoha.

-como quieras- dijo itachi se levantó de su lugar y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Sasuke había llegado a la academia con un poco de retraso por lo que había sucedido con su madre, en cuanto entro a su salón el maestro les indico que tenían que esperar a ser llamados ya que el examen seria en un salón aparte donde tenían que ejecutar un jutsu para poder aprobar el examen y convertirse en genin. Muchos de sus compañeros estaban nerviosos ya que si reprobaban el examen tendrían que repetir la academia. Sasuke estaba tranquilo a diferencia de algunos de sus compañeros, ya que no le costaba para nada el ninjutsu su padre ya antes le había enseñado algunas técnicas de ninjutsu.

-sasuke- llamaba sakura mientras se acercaba al lugar donde sasuke estaba sentado-me preguntaba si me podrías explicar cómo se hace el jutsu de sustitución- pregunto sakura mientras se sentaba a la par de sasuke sin ser invitada.

Sasuke miro inexpresivamente sakura y quito su mirada de inmediato demostrando desinterés- de verdad no sabes hacer el jutsu de sustitucion- comento sasuke.

-pues no, ¿me enseñas entonces?- dijo sakura ilusionada mientras se acercaba mucho a sasuke.

- sino sabes hacerlo, como se suponía que aprobarías el examen- reclamo sasuke mientras se acomoda el cuello de su camisa ya que se le había desacomodado. Sakura noto algo extraño en el cuello de sasuke era como una marca morada.

-sasuke- dijo sakura mientras miraba el cuello de sasuke y se preguntaba que era esa marca-¿qué es esa marca morada en tu cuello?- pregunto sakura mientras sospechaba algo obvio.

Sasuke extrañado se fue a ver en un espejo a ver si era cierto, gran sorpresa se llevó cuando se vio la marca y era exactamente en forma de labios" no puede ser mi mama me le debió haber ayer en la noche, pero que intensa es". Pensó sasuke mientras se la tocaba

-ves que si la tienes, ¿cómo te la hicisteis?- pregunto sakura mientras miraba con sospechas a sasuke.

-hee pues-intento de decir sasuke pero llego naruto.

- sakura,-llamo con gran sonrisa naruto- escuche que ocupabas ayuda con el jutsu de sustitución.

-he si pero ya le dije a sasuke que me ayudara- dijo sakura mientras evita que naruto le enseñara.

-sasuke uchiha- llamo uno de los profesores- preséntate hacer el examen.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y partió al salón donde estaban los evaluadores. Sasuke entro al salón y en una mesa estaban sentado dos sujetos que le evaluarían sus técnicas.

-ok¿ eres sasuke uchiha?- pregunto uno de los evaluadores.

-si-respondió sasuke mientras e ponía frente a ellos.

-está bien de esto tratara el examen, nosotros te pediremos que hagás unas de las técnicas y si lo ogras hacer te pondré un puntaje del uno al cinco dependiendo de tu despeño-el evaluador saco una hoja- ok empecemos- y así el evaluador miro cada técnica que ellos le pedían y sasuke obtenía puntajes de cinco en todas .

-ok ahora viene la última para finalizar, as la concentración de chakra- el valuador espero a que sasuke la efectuara.

Sasuke tomo posición y unió sus manos para formar un sello, de inmediato comenzó a emanar un aura de chakra azul- bien- dijo el evaluador – abre los ojos por favor- solicito atento el evaluador, sasuke abrió sus ojos y sus pupilas se habían llenado de sangre mostrando su sharingan, el evaluador sonrió complacido mientras de su boca sacaba una gran lengua y se lamia los labios como una serpiente" el joven uchiha a desarrollado un buen sharingan" pensó el evaluador" creo que me lo debería de llevar a entrenarlo"-muy bien as aprobado el examen joven uchiha a partir de ahora eres genin toma tu bandana de konoha ,preséntate mañana de nuevo en la academia que designaremos a sus entrenadores- sasuke tomo su bandana y partió hacia su casa.

-kabuto alistaremos todo para partir, ya que mañana el joven uchiha se va con nosotros- el evaluador se quitó la máscara revelando su verdadera identidad.

- lord orochimaru es muy optimista al decir eso- decía kabuto mientras se quitaba su disfraz de evaluador-ya que sasuke uchiha todavía ni sabe lo que planeamos- kabuto sako unas gafas de su bolsillo y se las puso.

-el deseo de venganza de sasuke es muy fuerte no creo que rechace mi plan.

Sasuke había llegado a su casa y apenas entro le conto a su madre sobre la buena noticia de que había aprobado el examen de genin su madre lo felicito de una manera muy única, además mikoto preparo una cena inolvidable para su hijo. Sauke ahora se hallaba meditando sobre su venganza hacia itachi y llego a la conclusión que tenía que buscar a alguien que le entrenara de manera especial.

-sasuke-llamo su mama sacándolo de sus pensamientos- me voy acostar tengo sueño ¿vienes conmigo?- pregunto dulcemente mikoto.

-si- respondió sasuke mientras se dirigía al cuarto de su madre, una vez llego se quitó sus sandalias y se metió a la cama y se cobijó. Mikoto entro al cuarto y vio que sasuke ya estaba adentro y acostado así que se quitó la ropa de encima quedando solo en ropa interior, la uchiha se metió a la cama junto a sasuke.

-sauke me podrías abrazar te algo de frio - dijo mikoto mientras se cobija junto a sasuke.

-si por que no-contesto sasuke mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su mama no sabiendo de que estaba en solo en ropa interior, sasuke rodeo con su brazo a su mama pero al instante sintió su tibia piel, sorprendido palpo el cuerpo de su mama y se dio cuenta del estado en que se encontraba-¿mama sueles dormir en ropa interior?- pregunto con mucha vergüenza el uchiha.

-mmm si,¿ por qué te incomoda?- pregunto traviesa mikoto.

- por supuesto que no- sasuke abrazo a su madre e intento olvidar que ella solo estaba en ropa interior y se dispuso a dormir.

Cualquiera que viera esa escena diría que no es más que una madre que dejo a su hijo dormir con ella ya que tuvo una **pesadilla incorrecta .**

**Continuara…**

**Bueno hasta aquí quedo el capítulo espero sus reviews y críticas, hasta el próximo domingo**

**Atentamente les saluda LOPEBI**


	3. Chapter 3

**La Decendencia Uchiha**

**ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic contiene incesto y descripciones explicitas sexuales si eres muy delicado con lo que lees te recomiendo ver un fic apto para tu agrado,**

Capítulo 3:** Tácticas de una anbu**

El clan uchiha siempre se caracterizó por tener ninjas elites y muy destacados, esto hiso que el tercer hokague optara por elegir a uchihas para su escolta personal y entre los que eligió se hallaba mikoto uchiha. Mikoto era una ninja excepcional en la academia fue la mejor calificación y a la edad de 16 años ser convirtió en jounin rápidamente fue reclutada como anbu por el mismo hokague.

**FLASH BACK**

**Hace 14 años**

-señor hokague hemos hallado una especie de laboratorio donde puede estar orochimaru, enviamos anbus y este es el único reporte que nos ha llegado-el tercer hokague se levantó de su silla-llama a shimaru y a toruno hoy mismo iré a ver que trama orochimaru-el anbu que estaba al frente del hokague desapareció.

Para este entonces mikoto tenía 17 años y aún vivía con sus padres, la joven uchiha se disponía a dormir pero ese día sus hormonas le jugaban una mala pasada así que se sentía un poco caliente, la joven uchiha cerró con seguro la puerta de su cuarto y corrió las cortinas de su ventana para cerrarlas, mikoto se acostó en la cama sonrojada, ese sentimiento de travesura que sentía no hacía más que excitarla, mikoto se llevó dos dedos a su boca y se los lamio para después abrir sus piernas y llevarlos a su deseosa vagina, primero ubico su delicada y pequeña protuberancia para comenzar frotarla y gemir mikoto se sentía tan bien con los toques que ella misma se hacía( Autor: obviamente disfrutaba más los que le hacia sasuke XD) mikoto en busca de más estimulación se llevó sus manos a los broches del sostén para quitárselo y tocarse así misma pero alguien toco por la ventana-shimaru senpai¿ estas hay?-pregunto una voz masculina, mikoto se sorprendió y rápidamente se sacó las manos de su ropa interior, y abrió la cortina de su ventana-que quieres – pregunto algo agitada al anbu que estaba en su ventana-el hokague nos ha llamado para una misión- dijo el anbu mientras miraba de reojo a mikoto-oye ¿estas bien? te veo un poco agitada-mikoto ignoro la pregunta- iré de inmediato solo me cambio- mikoto cerro la ventana y se dirigió a cambiarse.

El hokague con sus dos anbus mikoto que la apodaron como shimaru y su compañero toruno , recorrían los oscuros pasillos del laboratorio de orochimaru- señor hokague estamos cerca de nuestro objetivo-dijo toruno mientras paraban en una puerta, para abrirla, mikoto se puso en un borde de la puerta y toruno en el otro-a mi señal- indico el hokague, toruno tomo su espada al igual que mikoto para estar listos a la señal del hokague, el hokague dio la señal y abrió la puerta rápidamente entraron a la habitación, la habitación era espeluznante en ella habían mucho cadáveres humanos descompuestos parecía que habían experimentado con ellos , el hokague se hallaba incrédulo por lo que veía su antiguo alumno se había vuelto loco por poder –algo no está bien aquí-dijo toruno mientras se ponía alerta, de entre las sombras se movía algo de aspecto alargado y de un solo movimiento se abalanzó sobre el tercer hokague, en un rápido movimiento mikoto se puso frente al hokague para protegerlo y realizo los sellos serpiente,espolón,mono,verraco,caballo y finalmente espolón-katon gokakyuu no jutsu-mikoto tomo aire y lo expulso sacando una gran llamarada que calcino a la serpiente que había aparecido-tienes buenos anbus maestro-dijo orochimaru mientras caminaba hacia la luz- mira que no dejaron nada de mi mascota, manda se enojara por su hijo-el hokague con la mirada indico a sus anbus que se fueran hacia atrás-orochimaru como has podido hacer esto nunca pensé que llegaras tan lejos con tus alucinaciones de la inmortalidad, me duele hacer esto pero te tengo que arrestar has asesinado a gente inocente-orochimaru empezó a reír – maestro sarutobi no necesitas ser considerado conmigo no lo necesito ,ya que por fin he hallado el secreto de la inmortalidad-orochimaru saco su larga lengua y se lamio los labios, rápidamente formo sellos con su mano tomo aire y lo expulso saliendo de su boca un gas somnífero paralizante, toruno y mikoto cayeron al suelo inconscientes, el hokague intentaba resistir los efectos del gas pero solo cayó al suelo mientras veía como su antiguo alumno huía del lugar para ser después un ninja renegado.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Después de que orochimaru se fuera de la aldea mikoto tuvo que dejar anbu ya que sus padres la habían comprometido con fugaku uchiha y tenía que tomar las riendas del hogar.

La mañana había iniciado y con esto iniciaba otro día en la prospera aldea de konoha donde la gente camina de un lado a otro para comenzar sus labores cotidianas y otros más bien seguían dormidos como mikoto y su hijo amante.

Sauke dormía plácidamente en la cama de su madre, pero el trinar de los pájaros lo despertaron sasuke se intentó levantarse pero su madre dormía en su pecho, así que la tomo delicadamente y la acomodo en su almohada, acomodo sus cabellos para admirar su rostro dormida y era hermoso, sasuke iba a darle un beso en los labios a su madre pero prefirió dárselo en la frente para no despertarla , sasuke se alisto y se fue a entrenar en el patio ya que en la tarde iría a la academia para que le asignara su equipo y su maestro.

La aldea de konoha era uno de los mayores exportadores del país del fuego y debido a eso muchas personas caminaban en la zona central de konoha, y entre esas personas se hallaba kabuto venia de comprar medicina y drogas clandestinas ya que orochimaru planeaba un "experimento", kabuto caminaba cautelosamente ya que sabía que él también estaba en el libro bingo de los anbu, kabuto decidió apresurar el paso no era muy bueno estar mucho tiempo en la calle, mientras lo hacía tropezó con un hombre que traía un sombrero arrocero oriental- disculpe señor se le callo esto – dijo el hombre, mientras el hombre le entregaba un frasco con medicina- gracias andaba algo distrai-kabuto no pudo terminar la palabra cuando vio como unas grandes plumas negras atravesaban su cuerpo-¿que es esto?- se preguntó kabuto, las nubes se movían a un solo sentido y el cielo estaba azul pero de inmediato el cielo se puso rojo y las nubes comenzaron a moverse al revés, un monto de cuervos comenzaron a moverse alrededor de kabuto y se comenzó a formar una figura humana-era de suponer eres itachi- dijo kabuto mientras veía a su alrededor-ahora estas bajo un genjutsu, orochimaru es un desertor de akatsuki y debe morir además sé que va tras mi hermano debo detenerlo - dijo itachi mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de kabuto-ahora dime donde se oculta orochimaru- kabuto bajo el efecto del genjutsu comenzó a decir donde era que se ocultaba orochimaru.

sasuke entrenaba su técnica del katon pero no duraba mucho tiempo, sasuke formulo sus sellos del katon ,serpiente, espolón, mono, verraco, caballo y finalmente espolón- katon gokakyu no jutsu- sasuke tomo aire y lo expulso sacando una gran llamarada que no duro mucho tiempo como debería ser- maldición- dijo sasuke mientras se tiraba al suelo derrotado, mikoto que desde la ventana miraba a sasuke entrenar decidió ir a ver si le podía ayudar,-sasuke veo que tienes problemas con la técnica del katon- sasuke se levantó de inmediato- si me está costando mantener el katon solo me dura 5 segundos – mikoto se quedó pensando en una solución- ya se quítate la camisa sasuke- ordeno mikoto a su hijo ,sasuke no entendía el porqué de quitarse la camisa, pero obedeció tomo el borde de su camisa negra y se la subió revelando su torso que aunque no estaba muy entrenado pero si marcado por su rehabilitación de su coma, mikoto se puso detrás de sasuke y poso su mano en la parte superior del estómago de sasuke- justo en esta parte debes concentrar el chakra, yo estaré detrás de ti estimulando tu chakra- dijo mikoto, sasuke obedeció y formulo los sellos respectivos del katon acumulo el chakra donde su mama tenía la mano- katon gokakyu no jutsu- sasuke expulso una gran llamarada de fuego solo que ahora la mantenía más tiempo, así duro un minuto- bien lo logre- decía sasuke emocionado-mama ¿cómo sabias que este era el problema?- pregunto sasuke mientras se ponía frente a mikoto- pues también fue mi problema cuando empecé a aprender esta técnica ,el secreto es mantener el chakra en un solo punto de tu cuerpo para que dure más el katon- dijo mikoto con algo de orgullo, sasuke miraba a su mama profundamente , enserio que su mama es una gran ninja y además de eso era hermosa y dulce, no podía haber mujer como ella, si itachi la hubiera matado por completo no hubiera podido corresponder a otra mujer, era algo extraño pero el destino por alguna razón no quería que ella muriera sino que viviera junto a sasuke y no como madre e hijo sino como algo más, aunque era algo enfermo o depravado mikoto había dado a luz a su felicidad- mama eres muy buena con el katon- dijo sasuke mientras tomaba del rostro a su madre y acariciaba su mejilla- si lo sé- dijo con algo de arrogancia mikoto mientras sonreía, mikoto metió su pierna entre las de sasuke y la jalo una de las piernas de sasuke, provocando que el callera en el pasto y ella quedara encima de el- ¿a que tu madre es hermosa y buena kunoichi verdad sasuke?- dijo mikoto mientras aproximaba su rostro con el de sasuke-por supuesto que si- dijo sasuke mientras acomodaba los cabellos de mikoto que daban con el rostro de él, sasuke volvió a acariciar la mejilla de su madre y la beso profundamente, mikoto se sorprendió pero rápidamente tomo el ritmo de sasuke, el uchiha comenzó a recorrer con su mano el cuerpo de su madre deleitándose con el tacto, sasuke abandono los labios de su madre y comenzó a besar su cuello mikoto empezó a respirar entrecortado- sasuke no deberíamos de hacer esto aquí nos pueden ver- dijo mikoto algo excitada sasuke reacciono y paro de inmediato- si creo que tienes razón-dijo mientras normalizaba su agitada respiración-mmm por cierto, la noche anterior me dejasteis una marca en el cuello- dijo sasuke mientras señalaba el lugar donde tenía la marca morada- si lo ice para marcarte como mío- dijo mikoto mientras miraba pícaramente a sasuke- si quieres también me puedes marcar- dijo mikoto mientras se acostaba en el pasto, sasuke rápidamente se abalanzo encima de ella- ¿en donde quieres que te marque?- pregunto sasuke a su madre- no sé, en donde tú quieras – dijo mikoto mientras se extendía en el pasto- y que tal -dijo sasuke mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de mikoto después deslizo sus manos hasta su cadera y levanto la blusa que traía mikoto-en tu entrepiernas – termino la oración sasuke ,mientras comenzaba hacer un recorrido de besos desde el abdomen hasta el vientre de su madre ,mikoto empezó a sentirse ansiosa ,cada vez que sasuke se acercaba más a lugar que había propuesto se ponía más nerviosa y excitada, sasuke coloco sus manos en el botón del pantalón que traía su mama, y la observo traviesamente- sabes se me hace tarde, para ir a la academia- dijo sasuke mientras se levantaba y tomaba su camisa, mikoto sintió una gran decepción por lo que había hecho su hijo- sasuke eres muy malo con tu madre – dijo mikoto mientras se iba muy agitada , sonrojada y además muy molesta, sasuke había metido la pata.

Sasuke había llegado a la academia entro a su salón y todos se hallaban charlando sobre cuál podría ser su maestro entrenador, sasuke busco su lugar y se sentó en su lugar muy pensativo ya que le preocupaba que su mama estuviera muy molesta con él y tenía razón al molestarse de esa manera ya que sasuke la provoco e ilusiono como para que el dijera eso y escapara sin complacerla, sasuke seguía pensando en una solución hasta que.

-chicos pongan atención- dijo el maestro, mientras todos asían silencio- los grupos ya están listos según valla llamando se van con su respectivo instructor- el instructor comenzó a llamar en grupo de tres, así fue llamando los grupos hasta que quedaron en el salón solo 9 estudiantes, sakura e ino estaban emocionadas ya que a sasuke todavía no le habían asignado grupo, sasuke ya estaba aburrido de esperar quería irse ya para tratar de contentar a su madre ya que lo tenía preocupado.

-equipo siete, sakura haruno, naruto uzumaki-naruto se levantó de su silla emocionado ya que le toco en mismo grupo de sakura, sakura por su parte seguía expectante delos nombres- y sasuke uchiha, se presentan con su maestro hatake kakashi- sasuke bufo molesto le había tocado con el perdedor de naruto, mientras sakura brincaba de alegría e ino miraba con envidia a sakura.

Sasuke ,sakura y naruto se hallaban sentados en unas escaleras esperando a su maestro, hasta que llego un hombre de cabello blanco con el rostro tapado hasta un ojo- disculpen chicos por la demora es que tuve que ayudar a una anciana con sus compras, bien me presentare y ustedes se presentaran y me dirán cuales su sueño o metas por alcanzar, yo soy hatake kakashi y seré su instructor y maestro- dijo kakashi mientras ponía atención a sus alumnos, naruto se levantó emocionado para empezar a presentarse- yo me llamo naruto uzuzmaki, me gusta mucho el ramen y mi sueño es convertirme en hokague y que todos me reconozcan en la aldea-kakashi asintió y miro al siguiente que era sasuke- yo soy sasuke uchiha y hay muchas cosas que odio y muy pocas que me gusten- sasuke con lo último que dijo se recordó a su madre- y mi meta es matar a cierta persona y restaurar mi clan- dijo mientras se ponía serio, sakura miraba con preocupación a sasuke, kakashi guardo silencio y continuo escuchando a sakura y así todos se presentaron, kakashi los despidió a todos y les indico que mañana tenían que venir ya que les aria una prueba.

Mikoto se hallaba seria y pensativa sentada en unos de los muebles de su casa, estaba de mal humor ya que no le agrado lo que había pasado hace un momento, mikoto se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió a una de las ventanas para abrirla- toruno que haces aquí- pregunto mikoto, de la nada apareció un anbu – veo que aun eres muy hábil detectando presencias shimaru senpai- dijo el hombre mientras entraba a la casa de mikoto si ser invitado a pasar- he venido aquí porque tenemos vistas – dijo toruno mientras se sentaba en el sillón- visitas a¿ qué te refieres?- pregunto intrigada mikoto- tu hijo mayor itachi uchiha ha venido a la aldea y parece que pertenece a un grupo llamado akatsuky- dijo rápidamente el anbu- no se te lo vine a contar porque me imagino que te interesaría- dijo toruno mientras se levantaba del sillón y tras una nube de humo desapareció.

Mikoto no creía lo que le había venido a informar su antiguo compañero, pero lo tenía que ver por su propios ojos, si era cierto que itachi había venido ella misma lo iba apresar para que pague por sus delitos, mikoto subió a su cuarto y tomo una caja que estaba debajo de su cama la abrió y saco su antiguo uniforme ninja pero esta vez no estaba al servicio del hokague esta vez iría por cuenta propia, mikoto se puso la armadura anbu se amarro en una coleta su cabello y se puso su macara anbu en uno de su roperos saco una caja de un compartimiento secreto y saco una espada, mikoto abrió una de las ventana de su casa- itachi mama te dará una lección- dijo mikoto irónicamente y salió rápidamente por ella en busca de itachi.

Sasuke se disponía a salir de la academia directo a su casa, pero cuando estaba en la entrada dela academia a punto se salir un hombre lo llamo- oye eres sasuke uchiha verdad- dijo el hombre- si- dijo sasuke mientras seguía su camino sin tomarle importancia- eres uno de los mejores de tu salón, tienes un gran potencial y yo te puedo ayudar a sacar el máximo potencial de el- sasuke continuo su camino como si no le hubieran hablado- bueno si es que quieres tu venganza contra itachi uchiha- sasuke paro en seco , el hombre desconocido se acercó a sasuke por detrás- mi nombre es orochimaru, tu hermano itachi fue compañero mío en una organización llamada akatsuky y me quiero vengar del igual que tu- sasuke se volteo para ver de frente a orochimaru- no ocupo tu ayuda, note metas en mi camino solo yo podre matar a itachi- dijo sasuke mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina orochimaru- sabía que dirías eso joven uchiha, te falta madurar- orochimaru en un ágil movimiento extendió su cuello intentando morder a sasuke , sasuke por su parte rápidamente formulo unos sellos- katon gokakyuu no jutsu- sasuke expulso de su boca una gran llamarada de fuego hacia orochimaru, orochimaru punzo con uno de sus colmillos con uno de sus dedos provocando que le sangrara rápidamente marco con la sangre en sus dedos en un tatuaje que tenía en su antebrazo- técnica de invocación- y de una nube de humo apareció una gran serpiente morada, la serpiente en un descuido atrapo a sasuke y lo inmovilizo, orochimaru extendió su cuello y mordió en la nuca a sasuke- haaaaaaaa- grito de dolor sasuke por el dolor que le causaba la mordida, orochimaru se alejó y formo un sello especial- sasuke todavía te falta madurar pero cuando estés listo vendrás a mí en busca de poder- en donde quedaron las marcas de los colmillos de orochimaru comenzó a formarse unas aspas de color negras, ororchimaru en un rápido movimiento desapareció.

Sasuke se dirigía a su casa pero sentía que se iba a morir un intenso dolor en su nunca lo atormentaba, finalmente llego a su casa subió a su cuarto y se dejó desmayar en su cama boca abajo, de la marca de maldición comenzaron a salir unas manchas negras que cubrieron su cuerpo.

Mikoto había encontrado a itachi en un apartamento, lo espió y vio que tenía a un hombre de pelo blanco a amordazado, mikoto con cautela tomo su espada para atacar pero sintió la presencia de otra persona acercarse y prefirió esperar.

Orochimaru victorioso por su gran avance en su plan de obtener el cuerpo de sasuke, se dirigía a su apartamento ya que alistaría sus cosas para irse de konoha ya que no tenía nada más que hacer hay, orochimaru tomo la manija de la puerta y la giro para abrir la puerta, una vez entro se llevó una gran sorpresa, itachi estaba sentado en una silla mientras que a sus pies kabuto estaba amordazado- te estaba esperando orochimaru- dijo itachi mientras se levantaba de la silla- es algo extraño que este aquí en konoha, digo ya eres un renegado igual que yo, o es que vienes por mi hermano ya que no pudiste conmigo- dijo itachi relajada mente – itachi uchiha veo que me has estado siguiendo el paso- dijo orochimaru mientras se lamia los labios- pero me imagino que estas aquí para detenerme verdad itachi, pero lamentablemente le he dejado ya un pequeño obsequio a tu hermano- mikoto escucho todo mientras estaba escondida y decidió mostrarse- veo que tenemos invitados anbu- dijo ororchimaru mientras veía como una anbu se apareció en la ventana.

El ambiente ere tenso éntrelos tres ninja que estaban en ese cuarto, cualquier movimiento detonaría el comienzo de la batalla entre los tres, mikoto miraba a su hijo desilusionada, itachi se había sido **La Muerte** **Matinal **del clan uchiha.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno hasta aquí espero que les guste el capítulo, nos vamos preparando por que el próximo capítulo será el último de sasuke niño esto quieredecir a partir del capítulo 5 cambiamos a shippuden, bueno espero sus reviews y críticas.**

**Les saluda atentamente LOPEBI**


	4. Chapter 4

**La Decendencia Uchiha**

**ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic contiene incesto y descripciones explicitas sexuales si eres muy delicado con lo que lees te recomiendo ver un fic apto para tu agrado,**

Capítulo 4:** Encuentro Familiar**

Para toda mujer traer un hijo ala vida es felicidad mezclada de dolor, pero para otras no es así, si no una obligación hacia su clan, mikoto tuvo a su primer hijo itachi pero no porque lo deseaba si no porque fugaku quería tener su primer digno heredero, fuerte, valiente y decidido y valla que lo tuvo y más.

El ambiente ere tenso éntrelos tres ninja que estaban en ese cuarto, cualquier movimiento detonaría el comienzo de la batalla entre los tres, estar en esta situación era algo muy difícil ya que o atacas a uno y otro te puede atacar o los dos atacan al mismo objetivo y quedan solo dos o la más peligrosa para los tres, atacarse al mismo tiempo simultáneamente.

Mikoto pensaba que hacer ya que eran muy peligroso con los que iba a luchar así que lo más apto era dejar que itachi u orochimaru atacaran primero, orochimaru por su parte aria su primer movimiento, lentamente desde su espalda dos serpientes comenzaban a salir por sus hombros una vez se asomaron sus cabezas orochimaru saco una shuriken y la lanzo hacia la lámpara que iluminaba la habitación, mikoto y itachi captaron las intenciones de orochimaru y activaron sus sharingan, la bombilla de la lámpara estallo dejando en oscuridad la habitación ya que había anochecido aunque no se podía ver nada mikoto y itachi si podían ver el chakra así que se podían ver en la oscuridad, itachi no presto atención al anbu ya que pensaba que no podía ver en mera oscuridad así que saco su kunai y se abalanzo sobre orochimaru, orochimaru por su parte lanzo serpientes que inmediato trataron de morder letalmente al uchiha itachi formulo unos sellos y lanzo una gran llamarada al suelo provocando que las culebras se calcinaran, aprovechando el paso libre itachi se acercó a orochimaru y lo tomo por el cuello con fuerza y lo estrelló contra la pared provocando que orochimaru cerrara los ojos por el dolor, itachi also su puño para impactar el rostro de orchimaru pero justamente cuando estaba a punto de golpear a orochimaru la anbu intento dar un corte pero itachi por su cuenta se agacho evitando el corte, mikoto aprovecho la posición de y itachi y con su rodilla golpeo fuertemente el rostro de itachi mandándolo lejos contra una pared, orochimaru una vez libre saco una kunai e intento apuñalar a mikoto, mikoto como si viera todo lento tomo la muñeca de orochimaru y con la otra mano intento quitarle el kunai, pero orochimaru se zafo de su agarre y rápidamente tomo a la anbu de la nuca y la llevo directo a su rodilla , dándole un fuerte impacto con la rodilla de orochimaru, tan fuerte fue el impacto que rompió parte de la máscara que traía mikoto, rápidamente orochimaru dio una fuerte patada a mikoto que la mando lejos- jaja que ironico creyeron que tenían ventaja por poder ver en la oscuridad- dijo orochimaru mientras reia-mis hermosas serpientes siente el calor es fácil detectarlos además ningún genjutsu me ara efecto ya que yo no soy quien está mirando si no mis serpientes-orochimaru formulo unos sellos- uchiose no jutsu-dijo orochimaru mientras una nube de humo se disipaba mostrando dos grandes serpiente, una serpiente se lanzó contra itachi y la otra hacia mikoto, rápidamente mikoto rompió parte de la máscara, para revelar sus ojos, miro a la serpiente que se disponía a atacarla y los ojos de la serpiente se transformaron en sharingans, la serpiente se paralizo y callo inerte, itachi por su parte miro a la serpiente paralizándola al igual que mikoto , saco una kunai y corto la cabeza de la gran serpiente, itachi y mikoto buscaban a orochimaru, pero no estaba en ninguna parte rápidamente itachi miro donde había dejado a kabuto y no estaba más que las sogas rotas con las que lo había inmovilizado- parece que solo quedamos tú y yo- dijo itachi serenamente, itachi logro ver el chakra de la anbu y en un instante estaba justamente detrás de él, en una reacción de impulso los dos intentaron apuñalarse pero chocaron sus kunais rápidamente mikoto bajo la mano de itachi , e intento darle en la cara con la kunai itachi con la otra mano bloqueo el ataque con una kunai las dos kunai rechinaron por la fricción, mikoto dio una patada en los pies de itachi provocando que este resbalara pero reacciono rápidamente y no callo, itachi formulo los sellos del katon tomo aire y lo expulso- katon goryuka no jutsu- la gran llamarada iva dar directo contra mikoto pero esta salto para evitar que la quemara mikoto callo justamente detrás de itachi mikoto se paró firmemente y tomo a itachi de su capa por detrás y lo levanto literalmente y rápidamente mikoto lo estrello contra el piso lo volvió a levantar y lo estrello otra vez desorientando a itachi, itachi se reincorporo, saco un pergamino y del pergamino invoco una gran shuriken y la lanzo contra mikoto, la shuriken iba directo a las piernas de mikoto pero dio un gran salto y evito que la lastimara pero justamente cuando salto itachi la esperaba en el techo" pero como llego tan rápido hay " pensó mikoto sorprendida , itachi se dejó venir contra mikoto atravesándola con su kunai mientras itachi caía al piso encima de mikoto, itachi miro donde había atravesado ala anbu y rio triunfante pero de un pronto a otro el cuerpo de la anbu se desvaneció- creísteis que me habías herido- Dijo mikoto sarcásticamente, itachi miro hacia atrás y hay estaba la anbu como si nada hubiera pasado- esto fue un genjutsu – dijo itachi" pero¿ cómo?" pensó para si mismo itachi, mikoto se movió rápidamente y en un instante estaba justamente al frente de itachi, mikoto dio una fuerte patada en el estómago de itachi estrellándolo contra la pared itachi iba formular unos sellos pero justamente mikoto llego le cogio una mano con fuerza, itachi con la mano libre iba golpear el rostro de la uchiha pero mikoto reacciono primero y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago con su puño, itachi escupio sangre, era increíble esa anbu lo estaba venciendo, itachi miro a los ojos a la anbu y miro que tenía el sharingan" ya veo el porqué del genjutsu" pensó itachi, mikoto se disponía a dar otro golpe en el estómago de itachi pero justamente cuando su puño iba impactar el cuerpo de itachi se esfumo en una nube y tronco de árbol cayó al suelo, mikoto volvió a ver hacia atrás y ha estaba itachi limpiándose la sangre que le salía de la comisura de su labio- itachi senpai veo que te están dando una paliza- dijo kisame mientras entraba a la habitación- hoo pero que tenemos aquí estas luchando contra una uchiha, pero ¿tú no habías matado a todo tu clan?- pregunto kisame- si pero parece que ha sobrevivido esta mujer- dijo itachi mientras la miraba de reojo – itachi senpai creo que nos deberíamos ir de aquí después de todo ya fui e esas aguas termales- dijo kisame –si vámonos falle mi misión- itachi se disponía a salir por la ventana, pero sabía que no lo iba dejar en paz la anbu, así que activo su mangekyo sharingan, volvió a ver a los ojos a la anbu- tsukuyomi- y de inmediato mikoto cayó al suelo desplomada, itachi pensó en ver quien era esa uchiha anbu pero decidió no hacerlo ya que muy pronto más anbu de konoha iban a llegar, así que se marchó de konoha, toruno que miro todo lo que había pasado llego y tomo a mikoto y la puso en sus hombros y se marchó para dejarla en la casa de la uchiha, toruno llego a la casi de la uchiha y entro por su ventana y dejo a mikoto acostada inconsciente en la cama y se fue, para dicha de mikoto ,sasuke en ningún momento de la noche se despertó ya que si la hubiera visto vestida como anbu la interrogaría hasta que confesara.

La mañana había empezado para muchas personas, pero para mikoto aún no, mikoto abrió sus ojos lentamente y se levantó de la cama para después ir al baño pero justamente cuando iba entrar le llegaron los recuerdos del día anterior, rápidamente fue al cuarto de sasuke y entro para ver si estaba bien, mikoto tomo la sabana que cubría sasuke y se la quitó, la uchiha escaneo a sasuke y para su alivio su hijo se encontraba bien, ya más tranquila mikoto se fue dar un baño para empezar con sus labores del día.

Sasuke al igual que su madre se levantó algo cansado y con un poco de dolor en su nuca, preocupado por lo que le paso ayer con orochimaru, se fue a ver su nuca para ver si había dejado marca de su mordida, sasuke se quitó su camisa frente al espejo y se puso de espaldas para poder verse, sasuke se llevó una sorpresa justamente donde había sentido la mordida de orochimaru se veía como una marca de color negro parecido al sharingan, sasuke se la froto para ver si se podía quitar pero no se podía, así que tomo unas venditas y se la cubrió como si fuera una herida ya que si su madre se la veía podían haber problemas muy serios.

Sasuke se había alistado para ir a su primera prueba con kakashi, pero aún le quedaba mucho tiempo así que fue a la sala para desayunar.

-buenos días mama-dijo sasuke mientras se sentaba en el comedor para desayunar.

-buenos días- dijo mikoto, cortante, mientras lavaba los trastos, sasuke se acercó al su madre he intento darle un beso en los labios pero mikoto aparto el rostro. Sasuke se sorprendió por la actitud de su mama- veo que estas todavía molesta- dijo sasuke mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de mikoto- no seas indiferente conmigo, ya no estés molesta-dijo sasuke en tono de súplica-hmmp vete a comer tu desayuno- dijo mikoto mientras entre cerraba los ojos molesta. Sasuke desde la espalda de la uchiha, poso su mano en el estómago de mikoto y la comenzó deslizarla hasta su vientre, sasuke se acercó al oído de su madre- ya no estés molesta conmigo mikoto-susurro sasuke en el oído de su madre, mikoto se dio la vuelta para ver a sasuke de frente sasuke sabía que su mama no se resistiría a que la llamaran por su nombre, sasuke tomo de la cintura a mikoto y la acerco hacia el- te prometo que hago lo que tú quieras pero ya no estés molesta conmigo- dijo sasuke mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de su madre-¿ lo que yo quiera?-pregunto mikoto , sasuke asintió – lo que tú quieras- afirmo sasuke – está bien quiero que- mikoto se acercó al oído de su hijo y le susurro en secreto lo que quería que hiciera, sasuke abrió como plato los ojos cuando escucho lo que le susurró su madre al oído, mikoto entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de sasuke y lo beso apasionada mente, sasuke apretó a su madre aun mas con su cuerpo, intensificando la excitación sasuke empezó recorrer el cuerpo de mikoto primero en su espalda después delineo con placer la esbelta cintura de su madre y sintió con sus manos su trasero, mikoto sentía las atrevidas caricias de su hijo y eso la éxito en gran manera – sasuke hazme lo ahora – dijo mikoto agitada , sasuke obedeció y se separó un poco de mikoto para arrodillarse frente a su madre, sasuke empezó acariciando los tobillos de su madre y lentamente sus manos comenzaron a subir por sus rodillas…. , mikoto se agarró fuertemente de la mesa que tenía atrás de ella cuando sintió como las manos de su hijo se internaban por debajo de su falda y acariciaba sus piernas, sasuke continuo subiendo las manos hasta que sintió el borde de la braga de mikoto, sasuke podía sentir el calor que emanaba de esa zona, era increíble para sasuke esta iba serla primera vez que haría algo así, el uchiha tomo el borde de la braga de su madre y la deslizo hacia abajo, mikoto alzo un pie y después el otro para que sasuke retirara por completo la braga, sasuke tomo la prenda interior de su madre y la tiro en alguna parte de la cocina, pudo sentir que la prenda estaba algo humeda, mikoto se subió al comedor quedando sentada mientras abría sus piernas- sasuke se delicado con tu madre- dijo mikoto mientras apoyaba su cuerpo sobre sus codos, sasuke miro el rostro de su madre estaba sonrojada de excitación y evitaba su mirada avergonzada por la posición en que se hallaba, sasuke levanto la falda de su mama revelando su húmeda intimidad, sasuke se éxito aún más al tener a su madre a merced de él, lentamente acerco su rostro a la vagina de mikoto y la beso como si fueran los labios de la boca- haaaa sa..sasu- intento decir mikoto mientras se retorcía hacia atrás arqueando su espalda, sasuke comenzó lamer superficialmente la vulva de mikoto , mientras esta con cada movimiento de lengua que le hacia sasuke gemía fuertemente, el uchiha llevo una mano a la intimidad de mikoto y abrió sus labios vaginales, sasuke con su mirada localizo el clítoris de su madre y de inmediato lo lamio- haaaaaaaa – soltó un gran gemido mikoto, la uchiha instintivamente comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras tomaba la cabeza de sasuke para acercar más el contacto con su intimidad, sasuke dejo de lamer la intimidad y se lamio dos dedos y los interno en la cavidad mojada de su madre-haaa haaa sasuke muévelos mueve tus dedos- sasuke comenzó amover sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de su madre mientras con su lengua estimulaba su hinchado clítoris, mikoto se tapó la boca ahogando sus gemidos nunca en su vida había tenido esas sensaciones tan fuertes, había escuchado del sexo oral con sus amigas en la juventud pero nunca pensó que era algo tan maravilloso y hasta ahora lo experimento y con su hijo, mikoto empezó a sentir que sus lagrimales se humedecían levemente anunciando un pronto orgasmo- sasuke sigue ,sigue así que me vengo- dijo mikoto jadeando de placer, la uchiha que estaba acostada en la mesa rápidamente se reincorporo sobre sus hombros- sasuke, sasukeeeee, haaaa haaaaaaaaaaaaa- gimió como nunca mikoto mientras sentía como el orgasmo azotaba todo su ser, mikoto se había corrido tan fuerte que sasuke no lo pudo tragar todo y se rego en la mesa, sasuke se dirigió al rostro de su madre mientras se limpiaba un poco del líquido vaginal de su madre que le quedo en los labios-¿ te gusto mama?- pregunto a sasuke a una mikoto muy desorientada y sudada, mikoto calmo su respiración un poco- claro que si hijo nunca había tenido estas sensaciones tan maravillosas, debemos hacerlo a menudo- dijo mikoto mientras tomaba del rostro a sasuke y lo besaba profundamente, mikoto tomo el borde de la camisa de sasuke y se la disponía sacar pero justamente alguien toco a la puerta- ¿quién será?- dijo sasuke mientras se bajaba de la mesa e iba abrir la puerta, rápidamente mikoto también se bajó y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, eso si antes cogió la braga que sasuke le había quitado para no dejar evidencia de lo ocurrido, sasuke abrió la puerta, para su desagrado hay estaba sakura – hola sasuke- saludo con una sonrisa la peli rosa , sasuke por su parte solo se le quedo mirando- ¿que se te ofrece sakura?- pregunto sasuke con desgano- he pues vine para que vallamos juntos a nuestro primer entrenamiento- dijo sakura mientras se sonrojaba un poco, sasuke no le agradaba mucho la presencia de sakura pero para no ser descortés y tosco acepto la buena acción de sakura- ven pasa, que me falta hacer algunas cosas- dijo sasuke mientras abría más la puerta para que sakura entrara.- toma asiento, en unos minutos nos vamos- dijo sasuke mientras le daba la espalada y se dirigía a su cuarto, sakura tomo asiento en unos de los sillones de la sala y se puso a observar la casa de sasuke- hola tu debes ser sakura verdad- dijo mikoto mientras tomaba por sorpresa a sakura- hee si ,usted debe ser la madre de sasuke mucho gusto- dijo sakura, mikoto sonrió- el gusto es mío yo soy mikoto uchiha encantada de conocerte, sasuke me hablo que le había tocado contigo con otro chico – dijo mikoto mientras miraba a sakura-si con naruto – dijo sakura con desgano, sasuke llego a la sala ya había echo lo que le faltaba por hacer- nos vamos sakura –dijo sasuke mientras abria la puerta para partir sakura se levantó y salió por la puerta-un gusto conocerla señora-dijo sakura mientras movía sus manos en señal de despedida- hasta la próxima sakura dijo mikoto desde la puerta , sasuke se acercó a su madre para despedirse con un beso en los labios pero mikoto desvió el rostro y se lo dio en la mejilla- sasuke con que eres popular con las chicas- susurro juguetona mente mikoto en el oído de sasuke- mira que esa chica hasta te vino a traer- dijo mikoto riendo- no es chistoso mama- dijo serio sasuke mientras le daba la espalda a su mama para partir- adiós mama vuelvo en la tarde- así sasuke partió junto con sakura . en todo el camino hacia donde se dirigían ,sasuke no hablaba solo escuchaba lo que sakura le platicaba y eso incomodo un poco a sakura.

Así sasuke y sakura llegaron donde kakashi los esperaba junto a naruto la primera parte de la prueba no la lograron pasar pero la última si lo lograron gracias a que rompieron con las reglas de un ninja finalmente kakashi los reconoció y los acepto como el equipo 7, los días pasaron y el equipo siete se les asigno su primer misión en el país de la ola donde el equipo 7 logro completar la misión con éxito, sasuke notaba que naruto no era tan débil y perdedor como él creía. Mikoto se asustó mucho y se preocupó cuando sasuke le conto sobre haku y el espadachín de la niebla zabuza y el enfrentamiento que tuvieron.

Así los exámenes chunin llegaron desatando el plan que orochimaru sobre konoha, donde verifico que sasuke lograba controlar su marca de la maldición y ya no era necesario tenerlo en konoha, finalmente los exámenes chunin terminaron con la muerte del tercer hokague y la destrucción parcial de una parte de konoha por parte de orochimaru.

Naruto se hacía cada vez más fuerte y aprendía nuevas técnicas y esto incomodaba a sasuke en gran manera lo hacía pensar que él se estaba retrasando y no es que el tampoco no haya aprendido una nueva técnica durante estos meses de echo kakashi lo entreno personalmente para que aprendiera el chidori pero estaba olvidando su objetivo matar a itachi y restaurar a su clan, pero como si el destino lo escuchara , llegaron ciertas personas a recordarle a sasuke de que alguien lo esperaba para darle su poder, sasuke en primera rechazo la oferta pero después de pensarlo decidió aceptar.

Sasuke se levantaba lentamente de la cama de su madre para no despertarla, sasuke volvió a mirar a su madre la cual estaba acostada plácidamente durmiendo, la sabana que cobijaba el desnudo cuerpo de mikoto la cubría hasta su cintura, sasuke tomo el borde de la sabana y la cubrió bien para que no tuviera frio. Sasuke miro por última vez a su madre con nostalgia, sasuke saco de su mochila una carta que había escrito para mikoto y la dejo justo al lado de ella, así sasuke abandono la aldea para partir junto a los cuatro ninjas de la aldea del sonido hacia donde orochimaru quien esperaba a sasuke con los brazos abiertos.

La mañana había llegado los rayos de luz del sol daban de lleno en la cara de mikoto esta se removió incomoda y se despertó, mikoto miro a su lado para ver a su amante hijo pero se llevó la sorpresa de que no estaba más que una carta, mikoto extrañada tomo la carta y la empezó a leer " Mi amada madre para cuando leas esto seguramente yo ya estaré lejos, pero no te preocupes me fui por voluntad propia, me he dado cuenta que en konoha no está el poder que busco, está en otra parte y si quiero cumplir con mi venganza y con mi meta de restaurar nuestro clan debo sacrificar algunas cosas importantes para mi temporalmente, lo de anoche lo hice solo para demostrarte que eres muy importante para mí y que no pienses que no me importas porque tarde o temprano volveré a konoha solo para llevarte conmigo". Mikoto se llevó una mano a la boca impactada por lo que decía la carta y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente por la partida de su hijo de su amante de su amor prohibido.

Hay estaba mikoto triste desolada, por no haber detectado el deseo de sasuke a tiempo y prevenir su escape de konoha, pero ni **Las Tacticas de una Anbu** hubieran detenido el deseo de sasuke por obtener poder.

**Bueno hasta aquí sé que el final de la etapa niño fue muy abrupto y algunas cosas no se contaron pero atreves de la etapa shippuden los aclarare como relleno, espero sus criticas y sus reviews hasta el próximo domongo .**

**Les saluda atentamente LOPEBI**


	5. Chapter 5

**La DecendenciaUchiha**

**ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic contiene incesto y descripciones explicitas sexuales si eres muy delicado con lo que lees te recomiendo ver un fic apto para tu agrado**

Capítulo 5:** Evadiendo sentimientos**

"–vistes, esto es lo que pasa cuando alteras el tiempo, nada queda igual a lo que recodamos pero evitamos grandes tragedias ¿no crees?-hablo un extraño hombre a un rubio.

-Si evite grandes tragedias ,pero cambie muchas cosas- respondió el joven rubio de ojos azules."

Los pasillos eran casi oscuros a no ser porque unas lúgubres candelas trataban de iluminar el lugar, de entre los pasillos se veía la silueta de dos shinobi adolecentes, parecía que buscaban algo, abrían puerta tras puerta del montón que había en esos pasillos.

Por otra parte una anbu buscaba sola a su objetivo.

Naruto y sakura sin duda alguna estaban en su misión más importante traer a sasuke a la aldea, pero lastimosamente kakashi no estaba con ellos ya que se había debilitado tanto en la última misión que tuvieron que ponerles como sustituto una anbu que no era más que shimaru, mikoto se había ofrecido como sustituta de kakashi , pero lo que en realidad quería era "rescatar" a su amado hijo, eso sí muy cautelosa Mikoto nunca revelo su rostro a naruto y a Sakura siempre andaba la máscara de anbu, con ayuda de su antiguo compañero toruno Mikoto logro que en los datos que tenía la ahora quinta hokague no saliera como Mikoto uchiha si no como una identidad falsa ya que si hubiera sabido que era la madre de sasuke no la hubiera aceptado como sustituta de kakashi.

Durante la misión mikoto pudo ver que los dos compañeros de su hijo sasuke lo apreciaban demasiado y al igual que ella quería que volviera a la aldea, después de todo naruto pensaba en sasuke como su hermano.

Cuando llegaron a la guarida de orochimaru, shimaru decidió que había que separarse sakura con naruto y ella buscaría sola.

Finalmente Mikoto logro encontrar la habitación donde estaba sasuke, lentamente abrió la puerta y hay estaba acostado su hijo, este parecía que dormía pero no se podía confiar, lentamente Mikoto se adentró al cuarto.

-quien anda hay-pregunto sasuke, tomando por sorpresa a Mikoto.

-me has descubierto-dijo Mikoto mientras cerraba sus ojos y los volvía abrir activando a si su sharingan- tienes amigos que se preocupan mucho por ti y en especial naruto, por eso he venido a llevarte de nuevo konoha.

-¿solo por eso as perturbado mi sueño?-dijo sasuke, molesto.

De un momento a otro sasuke desapareció dejando un tronco de árbol cubierto por un montón de sellos explosivos, mikoto rápidamente salió del cuarto y se tiro al suelo al instante todo el cuarto estallo, mikoto tocio varias veces por el humo de la explosión.

Sakura y naruto de inmediato corrieron donde habían escuchado la explosion, ya que estaba preocupados por su sensei.

Mikoto ya se había recuperado del impacto ahora estaba de pie frente a sasuke, mirando cuanto había crecido.

Sasuke noto que esa anbu era muy buena ya que había logrado escapar de su trampa.

-impresionante muy bien echa esa técnica de sustitución y además explosiva- dijomikoto mientras sacudía su pantalón del polvo.

Sakura por fin llego donde estaba shimaru.

-shimaru sensei ¿está bien?-pregunto Sakura ignorando la presencia de sasuke.

-sakura- llamo la atención sasuke.

Sakura de inmediato reconoció esa voz, lentamente giro su rostro donde había escuchado la voz, como lo había supuesto hay estaba sasuke en estos 3 años y medio había crecido bastante ahora su rostro reflejaba madures y determinación- sasuke- dijo sin poder creerlo la peli rosa.

En ese instante naruto llego.

-veo que tú también has venido hasta acá, entonces ¿kakashi también vino?- dijo sasuke mientras los miraba.

-no kakashi no vino en lugar de el estoy yo aquí-dijo shimaru mientras sacaba su espada que traía en la espalda-la verdad no entiendo por qué no cuidas tus vínculos, naruto y Sakura intentan conservarlos, pero tú no, pero por eso mismo aquí el equipo de kakashi te llevara a konoha de nuevo- dijo Mikoto .

-los vínculos que tengo con naruto y Sakura no son más que estorbos, el único vínculo que quiero es el de mi hermano el cual quiero asesinar y el de otra persona- sasuke de inmediato recordó a su madre- por eso mismo les digo que si vienen aquí a guardar vínculos están desperdiciando su tiempo porque para mí ya no existen esos vínculos.

De un momento a otro sasuke estaba ahora a la par de naruto tomándolo por el hombro.

-naruto ¿tú no habías dicho, que serias hokague algún día?-dijo sasuke con sarcasmo-¿no deberías estar entrenando en vez de estar siguiéndome?- sasuke tomo del mango su espada y la saco de su vaina.

-yo de ti me fijaría bien con quien hablo- dijo shimaru.

Sasuke se sorprendió de inmediato según él había saltado hacia naruto pero estaba justamente delante de la anbu esto "era un genjutsu pero este era un nivel que él no lo pudo detectar "pensó sasuke.

Sasuke callo en cuenta que esa anbu era muy fuerte y debía encargarse de ella primero.

Naruto y Sakura intentaron atacar a sasuke pero este rápidamente ejecuto su técnica favorita- chidori nagashi- del cuerpo de sasuke emano una gran cantidad de electricidad que electrocuto a naruto y a Sakura provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo, Mikoto había adaptado su cuerpo al chakra de electricidad por lo que aún estaba tocando el cuerpo de sasuke y no le hacía ni cosquillas.

Rápidamente Mikoto tomo la mano de sasuke he intento doblársela, pero sasuke rápidamente se soltó del agarre de la anbu , sasuke intento darle con la espada a Mikoto pero ella tomo la muñeca de sasuke he hiso que soltara la espada, Mikoto tomo la espada de sasuke y con el mango de esta dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla de sasuke provocando que desviara su rostro.

Sasuke iba a contratacar pero Mikoto ya tenía la espada de el en su cuello, sasuke no le quedó opción, y tuvo que quedarse quieto, Mikoto sin quitarle la espada de su cuello tomo el rostro de sasuke e hiso que la viera a los ojos, en ese instante sasuke se desplomo en el suelo, lo había metido en un genjutsu muy fuerte.

Orochimaru llego al lugar ya que había escuchado la explosión a lo lejos, Orochimaru reconoció de inmediato a la anbu era la que había luchado con él la vez que se encontró a itachi.

-nosotros ya nos conocemos verdad- dijo orochimaru mientras miraba y sacaba conclusiones de lo que pasaba.

-si, recuerdo que escapaste de la habitación en la que luchábamos-dijo shimaru con tono de burla.

Mikoto observo que naruto y Sakura ya se habían reincorporado, del chidori que había hecho sasuke, a sí que decidió que sakura y naruto tenían que irse -naruto llévate a sasuke de aquí y tú también Sakura acompaña a naruto yo me encargare de orochimaru- ordeno shimaru, naruto tomo a sasuke y lo puso en su hombro- váyanse ahora, los alcanzare después- dicho esto naruto y Sakura partieron del lugar con sasuke inconsciente dejando sola a shimaru con Orochimaru .

-eres muy audaz, pero vamos a ver cuánto aguantas, esta vez itachi no está, seremos solo tú y yo- dijo Orochimaru mientras sacaba una kunai.

-tú lo has dicho itachi ya no está, por eso mismo ya no me voy a contener- dijo Mikoto mientras se descubría los ojos-Orochimaru tú debes saber que todo uchiha pueden despertar el sahringan- Mikoto se quitó la máscara por completo- pero no solo este sharingan podemos despertar si no que cada uchiha tiene uno aun mas especial y autentico llamado mangekyo sharingan- dijo Mikoto mientras sus ojos tomaban una forma extraña a cualquier sharingan.

Orochimaru estaba sorprendido según el solo sasuke y itachi eran los únicos uchihas vivos pero ahora veía que hasta Mikoto había sobrevivido.

-ahora siente el poder de mis ojos orochimaru-dijo Mikoto mientras de sus ojos comenzaba a salir abúndate sangre-magnetismo ancestral- en ese instante orochimaru empezó a sentir su cuerpo muy pesado, cada vez más pesado al punto que callo tirado en el suelo sin poder levantarse ya que sentía que la tierra lo jalaba- ¿qué es esto?- pregunto orochimaru.

-el magnetismo ancestral es un dojutsu que provoca que todo lo que yo mire sea más pesado o tan magnético que todo lo que sea metal como por ejemplo esta espada se clave en ti como si fueras un imán – dijo Mikoto mientras la espada le temblaba en la mano.

Mikoto saco de sus bolsas todas las shurinkens y kunais que tenía y las tiro al suelo, Mikoto formulo el sello de espolón en su ojo izquierdo-intensifícate-las armas que estaban en el suelo comenzaron temblar, y de inmediato salieron disparadas contras Orochimaru.

La noche había llegado y el equipo de kakashi aún no había llegado a konoha por lo que tuvieron que acampar, shimaru y naruto tenían fijos sus ojos en la fogata que tenían al frente no había que ser adivino para saber en quien pensaba.

-shimaru sensei ¿Qué le harán a sasuke cuando vuelva a la aldea?-pregunto con preocupación el rubio.

-no lo sé, al ser un desertor talvez nunca lo dejen salir de la aldea-dijo shimaru mientras miraba como Sakura observaba intensamente a sasuke que estaba inconsciente aun.

-anda cambia esa cara naruto –dijo shimaru con un tono de alegría- mira que nuestra misión fue un éxito, ya Orochimaru no tomara el cuerpo de sasuke para su ritual de reencarnación-dijo shimaru mientras se levantaba y se dirigía dónde estaba Sakura.

-sakura ve a descansar- dijo shimaru mientras tocaba el hombro de la chica.

-shimaru sensei ¿cuándo cree que despierte?- pregunto Sakura mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho.

-no te preocupes por eso, ve a descansar, mira que mañana partimos a primera hora- dijo shimaru mientras se sentaba para "vigilar a sasuke", Sakura se retiró del lugar y se fue a descansar cerca de la fogata.

La noche ya estaba muy avanzada y todos estaban dormidos, hasta que sasuke despertó del fuerte genjutsu, sasuke miro confundido a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que había anochecido, intento levantarse pero se percató que estaba atado con unas sogas, sasuke miro que frente de él estaba durmiendo la anbu con la que había luchado, sasuke tratando de no hacer ruido intento forcejear las sogas que lo ataban pero no logró zafarse ni un poco, no le quedó otra opción que usar la fuerza bruta, sasuke activo su marca de maldición y lentamente su pelo empezó a crecer más, del centro de su nariz empezó a salir una marca en forma de cruz y su piel se oscureció, sasuke iba romper las sogas pero en ese momento sintió un fuerte impacto en el estómago que le saco el aire.

-con que piensas escapar- dijo Mikoto mientras tomaba del rostro a sasuke-voy a quitarte ese feo aspecto- dijo Mikoto mientras activaba su sharingan y volvía a ver a sasuke, sasuke sintió como el efecto de la marca desaparecía y volvía a la normalidad.

Shimaru se acercó a sasuke y se sentó a la par de él, lentamente shimaru dirigió una de sus manos a la mejilla de sasuke y la acaricio delicadamente, sasuke sintió la caricia de la anbu y debió aceptar que le agrado, pero era algo raro, así que aparto su rostro-disculpa por haberte golpeado tan duro- dijo shimaru mientras se acercaba más a sasuke- es solo que me importas mucho-dijo shimaru mientras tomaba de la cabeza a sasuke y lo acurrucaba en su pecho, sasuke no entendía por qué no le desagradaba esa cercanía, cualquier mujer hubiera hecho lo que hacia esa anbu y sentiría que se estaban pasando del espacio personal, pero con ella, con ella sentía que era como su….

-el día que te fuisteis sentí que una parte de mí se iba y por eso llore amargamente por tu culpa-dijo shimaru mientras tomaba el borde de su máscara ante un sasuke muy confundido- pase días y noches suplicándole al cielo por tu bienestar- dijo shimaru mientras se quitaba lentamente su máscara- cuando tus compañeros trajeron información de tu paradero, yo misma me ofrecí a liderar el equipo de kakashi- Mikoto se quitó por completo la máscara ante un atónito sasuke que no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-mama!-dijo sasuke mientras intentaba zafarse de las sogas para abrazar a su madre, sasuke también había pasado noches eternas sin poder dormir pensando en Mikoto, sasuke nunca pensó que su propia madre lo vendría a capturar para que volviera a konoha, pudo notar que unas lágrimas tristes recorrían el bello rostro de su madre y eso le estrujo el corazón, ella estaba sufriendo por culpa de él, sasuke estaba desesperado por abrazar y consolar a su madre así que saco fuerzas de donde no tenia y rompió las cuerdas que lo ataban, rápidamente se abalanzo encima de Mikoto y le tapo los ojos ya que sabía que ella lo metería de inmediato en un genjutsu, sasuke sintió que su madre iba reaccionar a golpearlo así que rápidamente la tomo de las manos y la inmovilizo.

-no quiero verte llorar por mi culpa- dijo sasuke mientras acercaba su rostro al de su madre- sé que te he hecho esperar mucho tiempo pero ya estoy a punto de cumplir mi meta-lentamente sasuke tomo los labios de su madre y la beso con mucha necesidad, Mikoto se sorprendió por tal gesto pero lo correspondió, después de todo había esperado mucho poder sentir de nuevo sus labios, poder sentir su cercanía, su calor.

Mikoto llevo una mano a la nuca de sasuke, este pensó que era para profundizar el beso, pero en vez de eso miro como todo se oscurecía más de lo que ya estaba y se desmayó encima de su madre, Mikoto aparto delicadamente a sasuke y lo acostó boca abajo para amarrarle los pies y las manos, Mikoto se sentía algo feliz ya que se dio cuenta de que aun el corazón de sasuke le pertenecía ella.

La primera hora de la mañana llego, ya Sakura y naruto estaban listos para partir, shimaru aseguraba bien a sasuke para que no se escapara ya que lo iba a despertar, Mikoto dio unos ligeros golpes en el rostro de sasuke.

-ya despierta sasuke-dijo shimaru, mientras le quitaba las sogas que tenía sasuke en sus tobillos-anda levántate ya nos vamos a konoha.

Sasuke, un poco mareado se levantó, shimaru por su parte lo tomo del brazo a sasuke para que no se callera-sasuke no intentes nada extraño de camino ya que no dudare en ponerte bajo mi control entendido- menciono la anbu.

A si los cuatro partieron a konoha, durante el camino sasuke no hablo para nada de vez en cuando miraba a la anbu o más bien su madre, y se sonrojaba ya que se veía muy sexy con el traje de anbu.

Sakura que iba delante de sasuke y shimaru , debes en cuando trataba de hablar con sasuke pero este la ignoraba, la verdad no le antojaba hablar ya que estaba molesto, naruto por su parte entendía que a sasuke no le agradaba la idea de volver a la aldea así que ni intento hablar con el uchiha.

Finalmente el equipo siete llego a la aldea, sasuke noto que la aldea había cambiado un poco, al instante recuerdos embargaron a sasuke, la aldea donde itachi su hermano aniquilo a su propio clan. Shimaru entregó a sasuke a la guardia anbu ya que sería interrogado además lo marcarían para que no deje la aldea,

Naruto y Sakura se presentaron ante la quinta hokague para presentar el reporte dela misión.

Orochimaru estaba muy mal herido ya que tenía muchas kunais y shurinkens enterradas en su cuerpo, ha como pudo juntos sus dos manos y ejecuto un sello, de su boca comenzó a salirle un brazo lentamente saco otro brazo y de su propia boca volvió a emerger.

-quien diría que la madre de sasuke tiene un gran poder, que interesante-dijo Orochimaru mientras se lamia los labios con su gran lengua.

-señor orochimaru discúlpeme no pude venir a ayudarlo, una anbu me atrapo en un genjutsu de alto nivel, pero ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto con preocupación kabuto.

-lo que me pase a mí no importa, lo que importa es que mi futuro cuerpo se ha ido- dijo Orochimaru mientras cerraba sus ojos para pensar- pero no todo está perdido ya verás que sasuke volverá.

Después de haber interrogado a sasuke sobre Orochimaru, se le marco con un sello en su mano el cual impedía que sasuke atravesara la barrera de konoha, esto impediría que el escapara a si mismo lo enviaron a la cárcel de konoha. Sasuke ahora pensaba en su madre, él sabía que ella hacia todo esto porque lo quería y lo amaba, una parte de él estaba contenta por volver a los brazos de su madre pero a la vez estaba molesto con ella por haberle saboteado su venganza.

Los días pasaron y sasuke fue liberado en cierto modo ya que no podía salir de la aldea, ahora sasuke había preferido vivir solo en un apartamento ya que no quería volver a su antiguo hogar. A Mikoto le preocupo que sasuke no volviera con ella, le asustaba la idea de que el talvez ya no la viera como su mujer, si no como lo que es, su madre. Mikoto quería aclarar esa duda así que decidió visitarlo a su apartamento.

Mikoto logro encontrar el departamento de sasuke , estaba situado cerca del antiguo barrio uchiha, mikoto se acercó a la puerta y toco, esperando que el abriera, la verdad no escucho ningún ruido adentro asique iba volver a tocar pero abrieron de repente.

-¿quie..- sasuke no pudo terminar la palabra, la persona que más estaba evitando estaba justamente en su puerta , sasuke la miro de pies a cabeza, traía una falda negra que le llegaba pudorosamente hasta sus rodillas que aunque era holgada reflejaba sus hermosas caderas además de traer una blusa morada de botones que se pegaba a su hermoso cuerpo aun juvenil , sasuke la miro al rostro y estaba algo sonrojada se veía encantadora, sasuke sacudió su cabeza no iba caer tan fácilmente en los encantos de su madre iba demostrar su molestia.

-hola hijo- dijo mikoto mientras evitaba ver a sasuke a los ojos.

-hola- dijo sasuke mientras abandonaba la puerta y entraba-¿no vas entrar?-pregunto sasuke ya que veía que ella no reaccionaba.

Mikoto entro al departamento, no era tan grande pero era lo adecuado para una persona, sasuke tomo asiento en unos de los sillones de la habitación-toma asiento y dime que se te ofrece- dijo sasuke secamente.

Mikoto noto que sasuke era frio y seco con ella aunque lo había traído a la aldea, sentía que no era el mismo. sin lugar a duda esto no parecía un **Encuentro familiar.**

**Continuara….**

**Bueno hasta acá espero que les haya gustado la introducción del shippuden porque a partir de aquí no hay límites entre sasuke y mikoto XD, espero sus reviews y críticas.**

**Les saluda atentamente LOPEBI**


	6. Chapter 6

**La Descendencia Uchiha**

**ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic contiene incesto y descripciones explicitas sexuales si eres muy delicado con lo que lees te recomiendo ver un fic apto para tu agrado.**

Capítulo 6: **Confirmando lo prohibido.**

Mikoto había sufrido mucho durante la ausencia de sasuke, la angustia y las dudas eran sus compañeras fieles durante esos tres años pero el saber que Orochimaru iba a poseer el cuerpo de su hijo no hiso masque desesperarla ahora que sasuke estaba devuelta sentía que era injusto como la estaba tratando.

-dime en que te puedo ayudar- dijo sasuke secamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

-hee yo solo vine para ver si estabas bien – dijo mikoto algo incomoda.

-si estoy algo frustrado, tu sabes que te traigan en contra de tu voluntad a un lugar que no quieres, te pone a sí, pero si estoy bien-dijo sasuke con ironía.

Mikoto se acercó donde sasuke estaba sentado y se puso a la par de él, la uchiha tomo una de las manos de sasuke y este la volvió a ver-sasuke ¿por qué no has vuelto casa?-pregunto mikoto.

-pues algún día me tenía que ir de la casa ¿no?-dijo sasuke sabiendo bien a lo que se refería su mama.

Mikoto sentía la molestia de su hijo y eso le dolía ya que ella solo quería el bien para el-sasuke porque te portas a si conmigo- reclamo mikoto mientras trataba de contener unas lágrimas.

Sasuke guardo silencio y aparto su mirada, mikoto se le indigno por la acción de su hijo.

-que acaso no entiendes que lo hice por tu bien- dijo mikoto con la voz quebrada.

Sasuke reaccionó de inmediato y tomo a mikotode los hombros con fuerza-es que ese es el problema yo no nunca pedí que trajeran a la aldea- dijo sasuke exasperado.

Mikoto no pudo contener una lágrima ya que se sentía indignada, rápidamente se soltó del agarre de sasuke y le propino una fuerte bofetada que hiso que volviera el rostro hacia otro lado- te traje de nuevo a la aldea porque te amo y tú no entiendes eso-dijo mikoto, la uchiha se levantó de donde estaba sentada-as cambiado mucho sasuke- y sin más que decir mikoto se marchó del lugar.

Sasuke quedo en shock, no podía creer que su madre le halla echo eso nunca la había visto tan triste he indignada, las palabras que dijo su madre le habían afectado, sasuke se llevó las manos a la mejilla afectada y aun le dolía y la tenía roja, después de todo se dejó llevar por el momento hiriendo a su madre.

El día pasó y ahora la noche estaba avanzada, sasuke había pensado en seguirla y pedirle disculpa pero prefirió esperar a que se calmara ya que seguramente estaba alterada, pero eso también no lo dejaba dormir en paz se había portado como un patán, ¿Dónde estaba aquel que le dijo:"toda persona necesita ser amada y correspondida y tú lo buscaste en mi lo pude sentir cuando me besaste","y quiero llenarte de ese amor que necesitas y no me importa que sea incorrecto esto que as despertado en mí, porque quiero verte feliz conmigo. Sasuke sacudió su cabeza, su conciencia lo mataba, había sido un estúpido pero tenía que arreglar las cosas mañana mismo iría a remendar su error.

Un gigantesco tigre de llamas azules trataba matar a dos sujetos de capas negras con nubes rojas, pero el tigre no se veía bien está mal herido, de un pronto a otro las llamas del tigre azul des aparecieron y el tigre también se desvaneció dejando ver a una chica rubia que estaba mal herida, la chica respiraba entrecortado.

-jajaja- rio vulgarmente uno de los hombres de capa de nubes rojas – jashin sama no me perdonaría dejarte viva pero dado a que es una misión tengo que dejarte viva- dijo el hombre que estaba parado en una especie de marca en el suelo echa con sangre.

-hidan, deja de parlotear y neutralízala de una vez- dijo el compañero del susodicho.

-kakuzo siempre tan aburrido- se quejó hidan, este tenía una especie de lanza negra con la cual se iba a traspasar el mismo pero antes de hacerlo una mano lo detuvo, hidan miro para ver quien lo había detenido y hay estaba un shinobi que lo cubría un chakra amarillo, hidan dio la vuelta para ver a su compañero kakuzo pero el shinobi también estaba justamente detrás de kakuzo.

-a ver según recuerdo uno de ustedes es inmortal y el otro tiene cinco corazones si no me equivoco- dijo el shinobi de chakra amarillo, rápidamente kakazu intento golpear al extraño ninja pero este saco cuatro manos echas con el mismo chakra amarillo y atravesó cada uno de sus corazones-entonces eras tú- dijo el shinobi de chakra amarillo, kakuzo cayó muerto en suelo hidan que vio todo lo sucedido intento clavarse la lanza a si mismo pero el shinobi de chakra amarillo se tele transporto donde estaba hidan y de un puñetazo quebró el suelo arruinando la marca de sangre que había hecho hidan.

La chica rubia de nombre niiyugito , estaba a punto de caer desmallada, pero antes de tocar el suelo el shinobi de chakra amarillo la tomo impidiendo que callera al suelo.

-yugito necesito impedir tu muerte pero ya no me queda mucho chakra así que necesito un poco del tuyo- dijo el shinobi de chakra amarillo.

El shinobi de chakra amarillo extendió su mano, yugito de inmediato empezó a concentra su chakra en la palma del shinobi crenado una especie de bola morada, el shinobi lanzo la bola morada contra hidan este noto que era su fin, pero antes de que lo tocara, el shinobi y yugito desaparecieron del lugar apareciendo a dos kilómetros de donde estaban, yugito se tapó la boca ya que sintió como su estómago se revolvía por la gran velocidad a la que viajaron- jeje perdón se me olvido decirte que aguantaras la respiración- dijo el shinobi, a lo lejos se pudo ver como estallaba el edificio donde estaban hace unos instantes la onda expansiva fue tan fuerte que el viento casi los hace caerse.

-estos sujetos son peligrosos no debes enfrentarlos solos, según me acuerdo tú eras capturada por ellos dos así que mantente alerta mientras me encargo de los demás- dijo el shinobi de chakra amarillo-te llevare al hospital de tu aldea, por suerte llegue antes de que te capturaran- el shinobi desapareció junto a yugito.

El día ya estaba empezado, y sasuke estaba saliendo de su apartamento ya que se dirigía a la casa de su madre para arreglar las cosas entre ellos dos, pero necesitaba un incentivo para su madre a sí que se dirigió a la primer floristería que vio, aunque se sentía algo ridículo y cursi por lo que iba hacer no le quedaba de otra quería quedar bien con su madre y esta era una manera.

Sasuke entro a la floristería y espero a que alguien lo atendiera, un minuto después una chica rubia de ojos celeste llego atenderlo, sasuke de inmediato reconoció a esa chica era ino.

-buenas tardes, en que le puedo ayudar-pregunto ino mientras miraba a sasuke extrañada" le parecía que lo había visto antes" pensó ino.

-quiero comprar tres rosas de color rojo- dijo sasuke mientras señalaba las rosas.

Ino tomo las rosas rojas y las envolvió decorosamente- ¿quiere que le ponga una nota?- pregunto ino.

-no-respondió sasuke mientras sacaba algo de dinero para pagar.

-serian 90 ryous –dijo ino mientras le daba un bolígrafo a sasuke para que escribiera su nombre en la factura, sasuke tomo las rosas y se fue del lugar, ino aun con la duda de que ella lo conocía de alguna parte, se fijó en el nombre que puso en la factura, grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó ino al ver que decía sasuke uchiha pero otra pregunta se le vino a la ¿para quién eran las rosas?.

Ino rápidamente salió de la tienda y observo como sasuke se alejaba, enserio que si había crecido y se había hecho más apuesto pensó ino mientras se sonrojaba.

-cofcofcof , no te han enseñado a no dejar el lugar donde trabajas solo- dijo sakura, sorprendiendo aino.

-ahora que te veo FRENTE a mí, no deberías estar ayudando en el hospital- dijo ino en tono de burla.

A sakura se le alzo una venita en la frente-jeje–rio sakura fingidamente- si hace un rato estaba en el hospital pero llego la hora de almuerzo y se me antojo comer carne CERDO- dijo sakura denotando mucho la última palabra.

-que estas tratando de decir frente marquesina!- dijo ino molesta.

-me estas poniendo molesta ino cerda!- dijo sakura mientras veía desafiante a ino.

Sasuke ya había llegado a la casa de su madre o más bien a su antigua casa, ahora la parte exterior de la casa no había cambiado nada todo seguía igual a hace tres años, sasuke llego a la puerta y toco para ver si abrían la puerta pero nadie habríaasí que decidió esperar, tal vez había salido de casa pensó sasuke.

Las horas pasaron y sasuke todavía seguía esperando a su madre aunque cualquier otro se habría aburrido de esperar el mas bien estaba preocupado y ansioso, le extrañaba que su madre no estuviera en casa, pero de inmediato callo en cuenta que en estos tres años muchas cosas cambian así que decidió mejor irse y volver mañana más temprano, tal vez así la podía hallar en casa. Sasuke se disponía a caminar para salir del corredor de su casa pero justamente se halló a su madre entrando.

-sasuke!-dijo mikoto sorprendida.

Los dos se quedaron mirando por un momento asimilando la situación.

-yo- dijo sasuke mientras bajaba su rostro-solo he venido a pedirte perdon, ayer me porte como un patán y te trate injustamente, lo he pensado bien y ahora entiendo que no es justo que otros sufran por tus deseos-dijo sasuke mientras sacaba las tres rosas que había comprado para su madre- eso no significa dejar a un lado mis metas si no evitar que sufran por las metas de uno- sasuke se acercó a mikoto está aún estaba procesando lo que dijo su hijo- toma sé que son tus favoritas- dijo sasuke mientras le entregaba las rosas.

Mikoto tomo las rosas y abrazo cariñosamente a sasuke- veo que ha vuelto mi verdadero sasuke- dijo mikoto mientras sentía los brazos de sasuke abrazándola también- claro que te perdono sasuke- dijo mikoto mientras se apartaba un poco para contemplar a su hijo.

-ven pasa- dijo mikoto, sasuke asintió y los dos entraron a la casa.

Sasuke y mikoto ahora estaban en la sala conversando amenamente mientras tomaban él te.

-entonces, ¿tú fuiste parte de la escolta elite del hokague?-pregunto asombrado sasuke.

Mikoto solo asintió orgullosa-si, fui elegida por el mismo tercer hokague- dijo mikoto.

-con razón no tuve oportunidad contra ti, eres muy fuerte y eso que he entrenado muy duro casi hasta casi muero, Orochimaru era muy extremo - dijo sasuke con normalidad.

Mikoto se preocupó por el comentario- sasuke tu querías entregarle tu cuerpo a Orochimaru - pregunto mikoto.

-bueno pensaba que si Orochimaru tomaba mi cuerpo cumpliría mi venganza y estaba dispuesto hacerlo pero eso era algo egoísta, solo estaba pensando en mí y no en las personas que se preocupan por mí- dijo sasuke mientras tomaba las manos de su madre-pero ahora tratare de cumplirla sin afectar a los demás- dijo sasuke mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa única a su madre.

Mikoto se quedó observando a su hijo intensamente ahora se veía más masculino y encantador al instante mikoto se sonrojo y aparto su rostro ya que no quería ser descubierta, pero sin que la uchiha se diera cuenta, sasuke se acerco.

-aun sigues hermosa, ¿sabes?- susurro sasuke en el oído de su madre, esta se sobresaltó al sentir su respiración en su nuca.

Mikoto se volteo rápidamente para ver a sasuke a los ojos-si yo sé que soy hermosa- dijo mikoto con un poco de arrogancia, la uchiha tomo de la nuca a sasuke y lo beso tiernamente, sasuke rio triunfante sabia como manipular con palabras a su madre, sasuke tomo de la cintura a mikoto y la alzo poniéndola a ahorcajadas sobre sus piernas, mikoto se sorprendió, enserio su hijo ya no era un niño, curiosa mientras besaba a sasuke, palpo los brazos de su hijo, eran firmes, tonificados, se notaba que había entrenado duro durante los tres años que se fue de la casa.

Sasuke recordó, la primera vez que tuvo su primer encuentro extra fraternal con su madre, aquella vez sintió algo que ardía dentro de sí y no se explicaba que era pero ahora ya había crecido y sabía que era ese sentimiento.

Mordiendo con delicadeza sasuke tomo el labio inferior de su madre e hiso que esta abriera la boca, permitiéndole ingresar su lengua, aumentando el contacto íntimo con su madre, mikoto enredo sus dedos en los cabellos negros azulados que su hijo había heredado de ella, mientras sentía como la lengua de sasuke probaba la de ella.

Mikoto interrumpió el beso- hijo deberíamos ir a mi cuarto ¿no te parece?- dijo mikoto toda sonrojada mientras acariciaba el rostro de sasuke.

Sasuke obedeció y alzo a su madre de forma nupcial, mikoto no desaprovecho el momento y comenzó a besar el cuello de su hijo camino al cuarto a de ella, una vez en el cuarto sasuke dejo a su madre en la cama, sasuke volvió tomar los labios de su madre pero esta vez sus manos cobraron vida y comenzaron a recorrer el esbelto cuerpo de su madre, mikoto lo podía sentir ahora su hijo era más atrevido y osado, sasuke era quien tenía el control en la situación.

El ritmo de la respiración de mikoto se vio alterado cuando sasuke apretó uno de sus pechos encima de la ropa, mikoto empezó a excitarse con ese toque atrevido de su hijo, sasuke empezó besar el blanquecino cuello de su madre y debes en cuando lo lamia provocando que esta suspirara profundamente, la uchiha sutilmente exploraba el sólido pecho de su hijo y se maravillaba con lo bien marcado que se sentía, sasuke poso su mirada en el escote de su madre y eso no hiso más que desear revelar esa parte de su bello cuerpo, con paciencia sasuke desabotono cada botón de la camisa de su madre, la verdad no entendía por qué usaba siempre camisas de botones: lo desesperaban.

Ese sostén blanco hacia contraste con el hermoso cabello negro de su madre , se veía tan sensual tan excitante inmortalizó en su memoria esa imagen tan erótica de su madre, mikoto sintió la profunda mirada de su hijo y eso la hacía sentir un poco de vergüenza, para exaltación de sasuke el sostén que llevaba su madre se desabrochaba en frente y no en la espalda, sasuke miro a su madre lujuriosamente y llevo sus manos al broche, el uchiha disfruto del momento , lentamente desabrocho el sostén de su madre, debido a lo ajustado de el sostén al instante sus los pechos de su madre quedaron libres.

Sasuke se éxito al instante y de inmediato aprisiono uno de sus pechos con la boca,-haaaa- gimió mikoto al sentir la cálida y húmeda boca de sasuke en su pecho, sasuke llevo su boca hasta el pezón rosado que adornaba al seno de su madre y lo mordió y lamio delicadamente, mikoto se retorció de placer al sentir las caricias de su hijo, sasuke abandono un pecho para seguir con el otro, lentamente la mano del uchiha se fue deslizando por su vientre sintiendo la tersa piel de su madre hasta que llego al borde de su pantalón y adentro su mano en el pantalón de mikoto.

Mikoto sintió como la mano de su hijo buscaba su intimidad y la encontró, apartando los labios vaginales con sus dedos logro palpar el clítoris de su madre y de inmediato lo froto con sus dedos-haaa,haaa- gimió mikoto mientras se aferraba sus manos a la almohada en la que descansaba su cabeza, sasuke interno dos dedos a la vagina de su madre y los comenzó a mover de adentro hacia afuera-sasukeeee-chillo mikoto sintiendo esa maravillosa sensación, mikoto instintivamente comenzó amover sus caderas, sasuke miraba gustoso como su madre presionaba más sus parpados y se contaría con cada toque que ejercía.

Sin ningún aviso mikoto tomo del rostro y lo beso profundamente ahogando un fuerte gemido, sasuke al instante sintió como la intimidad de su madre se contraía contra sus dedos y se les mojaba, mikoto se había corrido fuertemente.

Ya recuperada por el orgasmo , mikoto volteo a sasuke y ahora ella estaba encima de sasuke, la uchiha empezó a besar el cuello de su hijo, sasuke por su parte era más discreto y solo suspiraba cuando sentía la húmeda y cálida lengua de su madre, mikoto desde hace rato tenía ganas de ver sin camisa a su hijo a sí que tomo el borde de la camisa de sasuke y se la saco, mikoto se sonrojo, la uchiha se éxito al verlo si camisa y sin dudarlo comenzó acariciar su torso con sus manos, mikoto lo palpaba con intensidad sasuke sentía como las manos suaves y delicadas de su madre se deleitaban tocando su torso.

Sasuke volvió a ver a mikoto sorprendido y es que la uchiha no se pudo resistir y beso y lamio los pectorales de sasuke, juguetonamente mikoto pasó su lengua por los escasos pezones de sasuke, mikoto deslizo sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón de sasuke y se los quito dejándolo solo en bóxer, mikoto pudo notar que su hijo tenia una muy prominente erección y eso la éxito aun mas, alejándose un poco mikoto se bajó los pantalones justamente con sus bragas, quedando completamente desnuda ante sasuke.

Sasuke se maravilló al ver el desnudo cuerpo de su madre y esto provoco que su erección tomara más fuerza, mikoto se puso a ahorcajadas sobre la pelvis del uchiha, la conciencia de mikoto la comenzó a acosar estaba mal lo que estaba apunto hacer, sasuke noto que su madre quedo paralizada.

-¿qué pasa mama?-dijo sasuke mientras se reincorporaba y tomaba a su madre de los hombros.

Mikoto cambio su rostro ahora parresia algo angustiada- sasuke, ¿sabes qué significa esto verdad?- dijo mikoto mientras miraba a sasuke intensamente- esto que vamos hacer es antinatural y lo deseo pero eso no importa no quiero arrastrarte a algo tan inmoral- dijo mikoto mientras acariciaba el rostro de sasuke.

-mama no te sientas mal por mí, los dos estamos en esto y si pasa esto es porque me amas y yo te amo a ti- dijo sasuke mientras besaba tiernamente la mejilla de su madre.

-sasuke , entonces ¿quieres hacer el amor con tu madre?- dijo mikoto mientras miraba con duda sasuke.

-si lo quiero hacer contigo- respondió sasuke mientras tomaba los labios de mikoto en un profundo beso, sasuke se acostó de nuevo en la cama trayendo consigo a su madre, mikoto pudo sentir como el miembro de sasuke rozaba su intimidad de inmediato mikoto se separó de sasuke y tomo el borde de su bóxer y se lo quito rápidamente revelando el gran pene de su hijo. Mikoto se exalto a verlo.

- es tu ¿primera vez verdad sasuke?- pregunto mikoto , este solo asintió.

-bien- dijo mikoto mientras tomaba el miembro de su hijo y lo posicionaba en la entrada de su vagina- nosotras las madre sabemos que es mejor para nuestro hijo y en este caso lo mejor es que tu primer experiencia sexual sea con tu madre- dijo mikoto mientras se dejaba ir en el miembro de su hijo, sasuke se contrajo cuando sintió como los músculos de la vagina de su madre apretaban su miembro, mikoto por su parte se tapó la boca ya que si no hubiera soltado un gran gemido, mikoto empezó a subir y abajar sobre el pene del uchiha sasuke por su parte la tomo de las caderas y empezó a marcar el ritmo de la penetración, mikoto no se pudo contener más y comenzó a gemir con cada estocada que sasuke le propinaba , mikoto estaba fascinada, sentía como el pene de su hijo salía y volvía entrar abriendo brecha en su vagina.

-haa ,haa,haa eres increíble mama- gimió por fin sasuke mientras aumentaba la velocidad de las estocadas hacia su madre.

-sasuke, sasuke-chillaba mikoto mientras apretaba con sus manos sus pechos.

Sasuke sintió un calambre en su miembro y sintió que pronto se iba venir.

-mama me vengo , vengooo- dijo sasuke mientras sentía como su cuerpo se convulsionaba debido al orgasmo, mikoto sintió como su vagina era inundada con el semen de sasuke y como si fuera el detonador mikoto empezó a sentir el orgasmo.

-haaaaa,haaaaaaa- gimió fuertemente mikoto mientras se le nublaba la vista a causa del orgasmos, sasuke pudo sentir como la vagina de su madre se contraía contra su pene.

Mikoto nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso como el que sasuke le ofreció, rendida mikoto se acostó sobre el pecho de su hijo dejándole sentir toda su anatomía contra la de él.

-ahora yo soy tuya y tú eres mío sasuke- dijo mikoto mientras acariciaba el rostro de su sasuke- ahora eres más que mi hijo y no me avergüenzo por eso- dijo con firmeza la uchiha.

-a mí tampoco me avergüenza y la verdad no me importa lo que piensen los demás, te amo a ti mama - dijo sasuke mientras besaba delicada mente los labios de su madre.

Sasuke intento sacar su miembro de la cavidad de su madre pero aun los músculos vaginales estaban tensos y aprisionaban el miembro de sasuke.

-tranquilo hijo es normal en mí, esto me pasa por tener orgasmos muy fuertes- dijo mikoto mientras se arregostaba en el pecho de sasuke- pero no te preocupes solo durmamos ya se me relajara.

Por fin mikoto pudo consumar su amor con su hijo, y eso la alegraba, sasuke aprendió que era inútil estar **Evadiendo sentimientos.**

**Bueno hasta aquí, disculpen la demora, acabo de entrar a clases de nuevo, de ahora en adelante durare un poco más en actualizar no más de 13 días, así que no dejen de visitarlo y dejar sus reviews.**

**Les saluda atentamente LOPEBI**


End file.
